Hermione?
by fred aholic
Summary: Voldemort had fallen but the Death Eaters remained. Two years later a headquarters is found and many of the prisoners were saved, including one girl who doesnt remember who she is. Can she live her life again? ...not sure on rating yet...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

That's all there was, darkness. Every day, it was hard to know the difference between night and day. But oh, there was one way, a way that terrified everyone. Night was when **they** came, when muffled screams echoed through the eerie darkness. Footsteps knocking against the painful, hard, cold floor, drawing nearer until a metallic click would be heard. After the trauma of nights, everyone wished for day, if not death.

Every night began like this, ever since the end of the war, deathening silence penetrated by those footsteps. Tonight was no different, it never was so when the footsteps were heard, everyone held their breaths, silently pleading that they would be left alone. The footsteps continued down the long, dim hallway, only illuminated by a single touch of fire, hanging from the stone wall.

Finally, the metallic click was heard followed by a scraping of hinges. The room was small and damp, nowhere near suitable for living conditions. The room was filled with eight people, from 15 to 29, all filthy with a broken appearance, no hope, no dreams, nothing. They looked up at the noise, cowering at the thought of being chosen, all, except one.

In the far corner of this room was a girl, barely passed 19. Her flat, greasy brown hair covered most of her face, her eyes were dull and lifeless, full of pain. Her pale skin and skeleton- like body showed how week and feeble she was. She sat on her own, far away from the others, curled up. She didn't need to look up, she knew what he- no, **it** wanted and she wasn't going to give it the satisfaction of acting scared, to show her fears. She had not strength left to fight, so she saw no point, it only caused more pain. She thought about her third week... everything was so different.

Cheers were heard in the large room. Rows of tables of food were set up in celebration. Men and Woman in black robes talked as they waited for the entertainment.

"Attention, my fellow Death Eaters, the Dark Lord may have fallen but we shall continue to fight in his name, the order is running, Dumbledore is dead, victory will be ours soon!" a man called over the cheers, raising his firewhisky. The cheers grew louder but was silenced by the large, oak doors opening.

Four young girls and two young boys walked into the room, their hands cuffed. Laughter was heard as they were pushed towards the tables. One of the girls narrowed her eyes, outraged at having to serve on Death Eaters. Still, she knew it wasn't smart to speak just yet. She took one of the platters and walked around the tables, ignoring the comments that they had.

_"Filthy Mudblood!"_

_"Where's your precious Dumbledore now!"_

_"The Order coming to your rescue?"_

All the jokes, the snide remarks, she was use to them. The words did not hurt her, she was smarter then that, this Order that they always mentioned had to be stronger, she would get out, eventually.

"What did you say boy?" she heard a man growl before a smash. She looked up to see the youngest boy on the floor, the plates he was carrying were smashed around him. He did not look any older then 14 and by the look of it, he was head strong with a big mouth.

"I said that the Order will be here and all of you disgusting, inbred freaks will be killed" the boy growled. The girl sighed, it seemed like her observations of the boy were right. The man growled and pointed his wand at the boy.

"No!" the girl called, she had seen this before, something like that would have been dealt with the Crutiartus curse. She knew that she was foolish but she couldn't just watch something like that happen to a 14 year old boy.

"Out of the way mudblood!" the man roared, bearing his teeth to reveal fangs. The girl remained silent, glaring up at him, silently refusing to move. "Fine, you can be punished too!" he shouted, pointing his wand at her.

"Now, now, Greyback, we cant have you ruining the fun" came a silky voice before a man with long blond hair stood up. The blond haired girl clenched her fists upon seeing the man that she had started to think of as **it**, he wasn't human, he was heartless, cruel and vile. "You think you are brave now, you will be broken" it said, sneering at her as he pulled her up by her hair and dragged her out of the room.

The brown haired girl sighed, she refused to believe it at the time, she would never be broken, she would continue to fight. She would have been ashamed if she could have seen herself now. Not that it mattered, she didn't know much about herself anyway, she thought bitterely as she raised her left hand groggily, to the back of her head. She pressed against a spot, feeling her fingers, she brushed her hand a little towards the right... nothing. She couldn't feel her fingers, couldn't feel the pressure, couldn't even feel numb, it was nothing.

She tried to think to her third week in this hell but it always hurt too much. A dull throb shot through the back of her mind, making her wince as she rested her head on the cold wall, ignoring the horrid stench. The only thing she remembered were voices. Voices... shouting... screaming... smashing... and a thud. That was when she could remember waking up back in her 'room', blood on her hands and a sickening feeling. She didn't know what happened and part of her didn't want to know, it hurt too much.

The sting of tears at her eyes brought her back to the present. She finally looked up, shivering when she noticed that a shadow was over her, she was chosen. Looking up at the hooded figure, she accepted her fate, what was the point. She observed the figure and watched as they pulled down their hood but it wasn't it. She was met with unfamiliar green eyes, full of... concern?

She had not seen this emotion before, only once, when a young boy was taken from his mother. She had seen it mixed in the woman's eyes, mixed with fear and dread. But no, she was certain that it was concern but why would anyone be concerned for her. She was friendless, nameless, she had no one.

The figure kneeled down next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear, silently observing her facial features.

"Hermione?"

(I know this sounds REALLY dark but it is for just this chapter, it doesnt stay this dark, I am taking a break from fluffy, happy Harry/Ginny so please, tell me what you think, should I continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, is that you?" the figure asked but the girl remained silent. She didn't know who this Hermione was but she was certain that it wasn't her. She had no idea who this person was but he seemed to know her. Then again, she didnt know anything of her past, she just couldn't remember. Despite the pain from her muscles, she raised her head to look at the others who were helping everyone. She found it strange that this person sounded almost- no, very worried and certain that she was called Hermione.

"Harry, we need to get them out before more Death Eaters are..." a figure, a man said but froze in place when his gaze fell on her. He lowered his hood, staring at her. The young woman felt uncomfortable under the gaze but refused to look away as she observed him. He had slightly long, unkept red hair that stood out in the dark room.

The figure who kept his hood up nodded and stood up. He walked over to the others in the room and whispered some instructions that the young woman couldn't hear. She wondered who they were, they were obviously not one of **them**, maybe they were really here to help.

A green flash and panicked screams and shouts caused her to break out of her thoughts. She looked to the door and saw one of the... she guessed they were called Death Eaters. "Protego!" the redhead man who was called Ron shouted, causing a shield to surround the figure that had first talked, the one who called her Hermione. The green flash hit the shield and was sent in the opposite direction where it hit the wall.

"Thanks mate" the man, Harry said, clamping Ron on the back before pointing his wand at the Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!" he growled, aiming at the Death Eater's chest. Listening the best she could, the woman watched the scene, bright lights reflecting in her eyes. She winced, her head was beginning to throb and the voices were becoming more distant. Not able to take the pain any more, she let out a sharp breath and let the darkness take her over. The last thing she heard before unconciousness was a thump like a body falling to the ground.

.

A bright light infiltrated the dark, bringing the young woman out of her peace. She didn't know what it was but it was annoying and hurt. She remembered losing consciousness... was she dead?

No she couldn't be, the light hurt which meant that she still had her senses but what was it. She wanted to whack the light away but it just wouldn't leave. The stubborn light hovered to the left then back to the right, making her even more confused. As the light grew brighter, she heard voices around her, where were they coming from?

The light continued to grow until finally, she was met with new surroundings. She could see white walls and three figures but she couldn't make out what they looked like. Wincing, she closed her eyes when the light was too painful. Dammit, what was that thing, it hurt.

"She is awake Mr. Potter" a woman said, a voice that was unfamiliar to her. She didn't like this one bit, everything was so different, she didn't know whether to be happy or scared. She guessed that she would have to wait until she found out what was going on to be sure. Once more, she tried to open her eyes and was thankful that the bright light had gone. She watched as the woman put some small metal looking thing down. She scowled, that must have been the stupid light.

"How do you feel Miss?" the Healer asked, turning back to her. She didn't know how to answer the question, she didn't know how she felt, maybe a little nauseous. She didn't really have time to answer the Healer as she heard two different voices say her name. She turned to the other two figures that were in the room, one of them was Ron from the room. Only, he didn't have his cape on now, he was in muggle leans and shirt. The man next to him must have been Harry, she recognised his green eyes. He was dressed similar to Ron, in muggle clothes.

She tried to speak but all that came out was a hoarse croak which caused her to wince. She was surprised when the Healer handed her a glass of water but accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, you are being so kind but I don't know who this Hermione is" she said, looking down at the floor.

"Something must have happened, she looks and sounds exactly like Hermione" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Don't forget Harry, it was years since she was taken" Ron tried to reason with him. The other boy shook his head before walking closer to the bed the woman was on.

"Hermione, It's me, Harry, don't you remember?" he asked, ignoring Ron as he stood behind him, watching the girl carefully.

"I'm sorry Harry but I am not this Hermione" she shook her head, wincing again.

"You have to remember, we went to school together, Gryffindors, you helped with the DA and when me and Harry wouldn't do our homework" Ron said as he too, stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry but I dont know you, you must be mistaking me with someone else" the woman tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears.

"Alright, that is enough, she needs rest" the Healer said, ushering both men out and closing the door behind them. Pleased with the peace, the woman turned onto her side, her eyes fluttered closed as she went to sleep.

For the rest of the night, she tossed in her restless sleep. So many things were going through her mind. Was she Hermione?

She didn't know who she was or who those men were either but what if they were right, they did save her so they must have recognised her. She didnt know what to think, they had saved her but she still didn't know them.

.

Harry and Ron stood on the other side of the door, waiting for the Healer to go back to her office.

"I don't care what she says, that is Hermione for sure, it just has to be" Harry whispered to Ron.

"It does seem like her" Ron said, looking back to the door. He had missed Hermione so much and things had changed a lot over the past few years. "I have to go back to Lavender" he said as he pulled out his wand. She was going to be worried about him. Last time, she had scolded him for hours for not even owling her to let her know he was safe.

"Ok. I am going to wait here. you best go mate" Harry said, nodding in understanding as he watched his friend leave. He walked to the waiting room and sighed as he took a seat. "Hermione, what had happened to you?" he mumbled quietly, watching Healers go in and out of the room.

After a few hours, he was finally allowed to go back in to see her. He walked in quietly, smiling when he saw how much healthier she looked. She was still very thin and a little pale but he was sure that they could help that.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, feeling that it was best not to call her by her name, in case it upset her again.

"I am feeling much better, thank you" she said quietly as she sat up on the bed.

"She is ready to leave as soon as she wishes" one of the Healers told him. He nodded, frowning when he saw the girls- Hermione's expression.

"You are coming home, we will help you remember. do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. His frown vanished after a small hesitation and she took his hand.

Without another word, he apparated them to where he knew Ron would be waiting, the Burrow.

.

(A/N I am hoping to get another chapter up either today or tomorrow because it is kind of short.)


	3. Chapter 3

As their feet hit the ground, a sickly feeling hit the woman, causing her to take a step back. "What was that?" she asked curiously as she looked around.

"We just apparated" Harry answered with a slight smile. He was so sure that this was Hermione that he would bet all his money in Gringotts on it. It looked like she wanted to know more and he would have been pleased to tell her more about it but Molly would not be happy if they took to long. "The burrow is not far" he changed the subject and began to make his way to the Burrow with her. After passing a hill, it wasn't really long until they were in front of the building that was like a second home to Harry as he grew up- Hogwarts being his first.

"Molly?" Harry called as he opened the front door. He wasn't sure who was home but it was a safe bet to say that Molly was.

"Harry Potter, I have been worried sick!" came a woman's reply from the staircase as Molly Weasley walked down the stairs. "You and Ronald are gone for three whole days and neither of you even think about letting me know that you are safe" she said sternly, her words etched with worry.

"I'm sorry Molly, we got a little sidetracked" Harry apologised as she hugged him.

"Yes, Ron told me something about..." Molly froze when she looked at the young woman in front of her.

"Hermione dear, it really is you. Come through to the kitchen, dinner isn't ready for a while but there will be something" she said hurriedly as she fussed over her.

Once again, the girl was confused when she was called Hermione. She didn't know who that was and she didn't know who these people were. Although, the way they talked, the way they had let her into their home... she had never experienced anything that nice. Maybe they really were nice people but they just had her confused with Hermione- whoever that was.

"I am sorry miss, but I am not Hermione" she protested feebly. Molly looked confused for a moment so Harry led her into another room after Molly put a plate of sandwiches on the table for the girl.

"Molly, while Hermione was unconscious, the healer told me and Ron that she has a mixture of repressed memories and head injuries, I am certain that it's Hermione so if we help her remember.." Harry trailed off, unsure.

"Okay but she will stay here so I can keep a close eye on her" Molly agreed before walking back into the kitchen to see that Hermione had not eaten anything. "Dear, you need to eat" she said, gesturing to the plate.

"Thank you but I am not hungry" she replied dully as she looked at the food with distaste. The site of food made her feel sick.

"Are you tired?" Molly asked, conserned for the once bright and cheerful girl. When she nodded, Molly put the plate on the counter.

"I am afraid you missed Ron, he left an hour before you arived. It's getting late though, would you like to stay here tonight?" Molly asked Harry.

"I would but I still need to do some paper work at the Ministry" he said, shaking his head.

"Alright, dont overwork yourself though" Molly warned before smilling to Hermione. "Ginny is on a trip with the Holyhead Harpies so you will have your bedroom to yourself for a while. It's this way" she said, gesturing for her to follow.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes. My youngest and only daughter, you two were great friends before... well, since we last saw you" Molly explained. Keeping the name in mind, Hermione followed the older woman up the stairs and too an average sized room. "I still have all of your old things from when you moved in. Goodnight Hermione" she said as she left the room.

In stead of protesting about the name again, the girl just nodded and looked around the room. It looked a lot different to the dungeons that she remembered. There was a warm and caring atmosphere that surrounded the room- the whole house actually. She walked over to the bed and slowly sat down. It felt so soft, she didn't think she would ever get use to it. Looking over to the bookshelf, she wondered if that Hermione girl loved books, she sure had a lot of them. Unless, they belonged to Ginny.

Curious as to what type of girl Hermione was, she walked over to a desk and looked over the content on it. The quills were placed neatly at the top corner of the surface while the parchment was in the middle. A candle was placed on the opposite side of the desk, along with a notebook full of potion instructions.

She turned to a wardrobe that was still on her side of the room and opened it. The first thing that stood out to her was a long, bright pink dress. It looked so elegant and girly compared to the other clothes that were mainly plain t-shirts and jeans with a few jackets.

She wished that Harry had stayed, she knew him the most, she trusted him. Even though he was still some stranger who only claimed to know her, she could see the truth in his eyes, even if she told herself that he just thought he knew her.

Sighing, she lay down on the bed and let her eyes drift shut as she tried to calm her nerves. She was still very tired and couldn't think properly. She felt guilty that this kind family thought that she was someone else and the girl they thought she was was probably still out there. Not use to the bed, she turned onto her side and looked at the bed on the other side of the room. Molly had said that Ginny was a great friend of Hermione's. Maybe when she came back, she could explain that she wasn't Hermione. Silently agreeing with her own thoughts, she felt sleep take over.

...Next Day...

An earth-quaking explosion woke Hermione out of her dream, causing her to sit up abruptly and nearly fall to the ground in the process. Looking around the room, she wondered what had caused such an awful noise. Ever curious, she stood up and noticed that there was a dressing gown at the bottom of the bed. Guilt had ridden her as she thought of how this family was so nice to her when she was not the girl they thought. Although, she didn't feel decent going downstairs without it so she put it on, enjoying the unfamiliar comfort that surrounded her. As her eyes closed, she pondered more about the girl she was suppose to be. What if- by a small chance- that she was her. She didn't remember anything about her past. What if she really had spent her childhood in this very hose, with these people who would have been like family. The possibility that this was true, that she was here but couldn't remember brought tears to her eyes. The thought that she could have spent summers here, having fun yet nothing came to her. She shook her head, wiping the stinging tears away, it was just not possible.

Another explosion erupted through the house, reminding her of her first intent to find out what was going on. She quietly made her way through the hall and down the stairs, wincing when every other step creaked below her feet. To her right, she heard scolding and snickering. Ever so slowly, she talk a few more steps closer until she could make out what was being said.

"Fred and George Weasley, you have been in this house for an hour and you are already causing a mess!" came Molly's voice. Looking into the kitchen, Hermione saw Harry and Ron laughing in the corner while two identical boys with red hair stood still and listened to Molly.

"We were only showing Harry and Ron our new product line mum" one of them said before the other continued.

"Yeah, we didn't think it would explode, too much doxy venom for sure!" the second one said with pride oddly. There wasn't anything to be proud of when a house nearly blows up.

"Wipe that smile off your face George, this is nothing to be pleased about!" Molly scolded. ah, so Molly thought the same, at least the whole world wasn't going crazy. A small smile played at Hermione's lips as she mused which caught the attention of the obviously troublesome twins.

"Is that who I think it is?-"

"-Yeah, it does look like her doesn't it?" the twin whose hair was slightly longer said in awe.

Hermione's face paled, they must have thought she was the girl they had all been looking for too.

"Fred, George" Molly warned them sternly before facing Hermione. "Hello dear, sleep well?" she asked.

Hermione's answer was cut short when the twins hurried over to her. "Granger, good to see you!" one of them said as he shook her hand eagily.

"Yes, splendid as always" the other said with a huge grin.

"Hello" Hermione said hesitantly, confused about their strange behaviour and clearly, her reply had confused them just as much.

"You idiots, I told you she doesn't remember!" Ron hissed at them. Understanding dawned on the two as they looked between each other then back at Hermione.

"Well then, I am Fred. you will know me better as the sexiest and funniest twin in future" grinned the twin with slightly longer hair.

"More like the delusional twin" the one that Hermione guessed was George rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"Pack it in you two, breakfast is ready" Molly said, putting several plates onto the old, battered looking table.

Breakfast went like normal but Hermione still felt out of place. It was only two days ago that she was sitting on the familiar, cold floor in the cell and now all this, it was a lot to get her head around. After a few minutes of picking at the food in front of her, a voice penetrated her silence.

"So you cant remember ANYTHING?" George blurted out. Something he must have wanted to ask since he was first told.

"George!" Molly scolded but she too seemed curious about her answer.

Looking around the table, Hermione noticed that everyone was listening, even Ron and Harry who were pretended to talk to each other kept glancing over, waiting for her answer.

"I remember some things but nothing before I was with those people" she said, shuddering at the last two words.

"What's your longest memory?" Fred asked, by now, everyone had stopped eating and Harry and Ron were just watching her.

"I remember something was the incident, screaming and a sharp pain. After that, all I remember is waking up in the cell" she said, tears stinging at her eyes again.

It looked like George was about to ask another question but Molly interupted him. "That is quite enough, don't you all have jobs" she said sternly. At the mention of work, Fred, George, Ron and Harry quickly finished their breakfast and were gone before Hermione could even blink.

"How did he do that?" she asked suddenly when she saw Harry disapear in green flames in the fireplace.

"We was just using the floo network, dear" Molly answered like it was something that happened every day. Then again, it probably was something that happened every day but Hermione just didn't know.

"How does it work?" she asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes, you wouldn't remember, sorry" the older witch apologised before walking over to the fireplace and grabbing what looked like a small container. "You see, this is floo powder, when a witch or wizard wants to travel by floo, they walk into the fireplace and throw a handful of this while saying the destination. they are then transported to a fireplace in that area" she explained as thoroughly as she could.

"Fascinating, so the fireplaces are connected somehow" Hermione said in amazement. Molly nodded as she chuckled.

"Same old Hermione" she mused as she went to clean up, leaving Hermione as she examined the fireplace. The only fireplace she could remember seeing before was the one in the large room that the Death Eaters ate in. That one however was like black marble, cold to the touch. The sight of it could send shivers down anyone's spine. There had been small patterns along the edges of the fireplace, of swirls, snakes and skulls. This one though, looked a lot more pleasant, the picture of warmth and comfort. It was simple and plain but the whole atmosphere of it made her at peace... like home.

The last thought had Hermione frozen, she didn't know where it came from but that word sounded so right, so true but she just couldn't see it. An unnerving bang sounded from behind her, making her jump and turn around. She was confused to see one of the twins- Fred.

"Is mum around?" he whispered to her urgently and looked relieved when he couldn't see her.

"I think she went upstairs to clean" Hermione replied, something in her voice had made Fred wince but she didn't know what. He nodded and tip toed into the kitchen, grabbing a small bag. "Is that what caused the explosion?" she asked.

"Yup. George forgot it" he said, quick to blame George without question.

"What is it?"

"Why, its the best and most reliable sweets that change people different colours... with a few little hic ups in it" he said, stressing the word 'little'.

"Isnt that pointless?"

"Not really, in times like this, people need a good laugh" he said, popping one into his mouth and changing to a blue colour before it faded to grey. "Darn, it shouldn't do that" he pointed out.

Hermione didn't say anything as she watched, fighting back a laugh when he turned grey.

"I better get back before George ruins the shop" Fred grinned at the thought.

"Try not to get blown up" Hermione said, rolling her eyes when his grin grew and with that, he disappeared.

"Was that Fred?" Molly asked when she walked into the kitchen, giving Hermione an odd look. Hermione nodded, the smile fading from her face before she followed Molly, hoping to help her with the cleaning.

(A/N I cant believe it has taken SO long to update but my internet went and it took FOREVER for the repair guys to come and fix it. I have made this chapter longer then usual and hope to get the next chapter up ASAP- Ted the 'Fred aholic')

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she?" the voice of a young girl called through the house followed by the clicking of a door shutting. Up in the middle bedroom, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and wondered who this voice belonged to.

She had already been with the Weasley's for a week now and grew a liking to the many books that were in her bedroom. She still didn't talk much unless answering questions which worried Molly a lot. So much that a healer was flood the day before and was suppose to come and examine her closer within the week. She didn't think it was necessary but Molly insisted and even Harry thought that it was a good idea.

Soon, footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Just as she closed the book, the door swung open to show a girl, about her age with red hair flowing down her back.

"Hermione!" she greeted cheerfully as she hugged her old friend.

"Your Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously as the other girl nodded.

"Yes and if I knew you were here, I would have come back a lot sooner. How do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"I feel fine, I am going to need to breath soon though" she said and the other girl quickly let go.

"Sorry, I apparently inherited the Weasley hug" Ginny said, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, I missed you Hermione, the last time we talked was when we were laughing about Ron and Lavender's disastrous date" Ginny giggled at the memory and how Ron vowed never go to on another date with Lavender Brown. Even more funny seeing as she was now his wife.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, hearing Hermione's sad sigh.

"Ginny I have to ask, what makes you think I am this Hermione? I mean, I cant be her, can I?" she asked, something that she had been thinking about all week. She had thought that when Ginny Weasley came, she would realise what she had been telling everyone- that she wasn't Hermione.

"Because you are Hermione, you look like Hermione, you sound like Hermione-"

"But cant you be mistaken?" Hermione asked. Ginny seemed to ponder about something for a moment before she walked over to the desk nearer to her bed. She opened a draw and took out a small shoe box.

"Does this answer your question?" Ginny asked, handing her the box. Inside were photographs that moved but what shocked her the most was the girl that looked exactly like her. The first photograph was of Hermione and Ginny lying next to a stream, laughing at something. Her eyes widened when Harry and Ron flew into the picture on brooms, using long sticks as swords. A moment later, they were both gone and it was just Hermione and Ginny laughing on the grass, how odd. The picture under that was a graduation party in the Gryffindor common room. In the picture, Harry and Hermione were standing next to each other, smiling into the camera while Harry made it look like she had bunny ears.

Smiling, Hermione looked at the third which was of Hermione and Ginny with cat whiskers, meowing at the camera with huge grins on their faces.

"Need any more convincing?" Ginny asked from behind her.

"No, maybe I am Hermione" Hermione said breathlessly, causing Ginny to smile brightly but she frowned when the other girl didn't smile.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just... you talk like this happened not long ago yet I don't remember anything" she said, looking down at the ground. "It feels strange, someone else telling you the things you should remember yourself, it's like I don't fit into my own life" she admitted.

Ginny sat quiet for a moment, clearly thinking about something before smiling. "Ron mentioned something- that you might get your memories back if you do the same things that you use to" she said.

"Do you think that would work?"

"It could, its better then doing nothing" Ginny beamed.

"Alright, what things would I usually do?" she asked, the words sounding weird to her own ears.

"We could go outside, you use to walk through the hills a lot" Ginny remembered.

"Okay, let's go" Hermione was almost excited as she stood up and followed the other girl out of the room. They made their way through the hall and down the creaky staircase and went through the kitchen, towards the backdoor.

"Where are you going dears?" Molly asked from behind them, freshly made cookies on the tray in her hands.

"Just going for a walk" Ginny replied.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Molly asked, worry etched on her face. Hermione was slightly relieved to see an emotion that she actually recognised, too much was different here.

"We are just getting some fresh air mum" Ginny said which must have been better as Molly looked less worried.

"Alright but don't go too far" Molly told them before they left out the back door. This was the third time that Hermione had been outside but still, the sight of the clear blue sky, the green hills, the slight breeze, it all took her breath away. Even the light was strange to her but she enjoyed every minute of being outside, it was perfect.

"So, where are we going exactly?" she asked, still not able to keep her gaze from wondering over the beautiful scenery.

"I think we should go to the broomshed first, you use to love referring for quidditch matches, making sure that everyone followed the rules, even though Fred and George usually cheated anyway" Ginny grinned.

"Quidditch? what's that?" Hermione asked, finally looking at he friend.

"It's a Wizard sport. There are seven players on a team officially but we don't usually use beaters or all chasers when we play" Ginny explained.

"Beaters and chasers?" Hermione asked before Ginny began to explain in more depth, the rules of the game of quidditch. Before they knew it, they were already at the broom shed. Unlocking the shed door, Ginny continued to answer her questions about the game.

"And this is a broom" she said suddenly, holding out one of the brooms to her.

"That looks like of dangerous doesn't it?"

"Not really, they have been charmed"

And with that, Ginny kicked off from the ground and circled the shed a few times before hovering in front of Hermione.

"See, it's easy" she said happily.

"I still don't know. Did I like flying before?" Hermione asked, wishing that she knew herself.

"Not really, you kind of hated it" Ginny said, putting her feet back on the ground. "Is anything coming back?" she asked, frowning when she shook her head.

"What else would I do?" Hermione asked.

"There is this small lake by the trees that we use to go to with Ron and Harry" Ginny suggested.

"Perfect, let's go there" Hermione said as she followed her towards the trees in the distance. It was about half a mile so it didn't take too long until they heard the flow of water.

"Hey, this is the stream from the photograph" Hermione said when she saw a little stream flowing into the lake.

"Yup, we all usually go out here in the summer" Ginny explained.

"I still don't remember" Hermione said suddenly, sighing as she watched the water.

"No one said you would remember straight away, it might take a while" Ginny tried to make her feel better and she was glad when it seemed to work.

"This is usually the best spot" Ginny commented as she sat down by the lake.

"Oh right, the other side is usually wet and its easy to fall in" Hermione agreed without thinking. Ginny's head snapped up to look at her, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"What did you say?" she asked, amused with Hermione's confused expression.

"I said that it's better then the other side because the grass on that side is usually wet and it's slippery so you can fall in easy" she replied, not understanding. After a minute of silence, Hermione's eyes widened. "I remembered that!" she said cheerfully.

"That's great!" Ginny squealed as she hugged her.

"I dont know how I remember, I just know that it's like that over there" Hermione said, still excited that she actually remembered something.

"I knew you were Hermione! let's go tell mum" Ginny said, rushing back to the house with her.

"Mum! Hermione remembered the lake!" Ginny called when they were inside.

"Oh that's great" Molly smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Behind her, more footsteps were heard.

"What did you remember Hermione?" Harry asked as he and Ron rushed into the room with Fred and George closerly behind.

"I remembered that the right side of the lake is slippery and you could easily fall in" Hermione told them, obviously something that they remember quite well when the twins grinned.

"How did she remember it?" Ron asked.

"We were just doing things we use to do and she remembered that when we went to the lake" Ginny said.

"Figures, we cant help her remember anything but as soon as Ginny get's back, she figures it out" Ron said, shaking his head in shock.

"Where else did I go a lot?" Hermione asked.

"She started spending a lot of time at your shop didn't she boys?" Molly asked.

"Yup, maybe you can come tomorrow Hermione?" Fred asked hopefully.

"That would be great. Anything to help me remember" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Then that's settled" Molly said, pleased as she went back to her knitting needles.

"You are fine with apparating right?" George asked and Hermione nodded.

"Good but speaking of the shop, we actually have to go back" Fred said, realising that the lunch break was over. With a small pop, they had both disappeared which Hermione didn't think she would ever get use to.

...

Later that night, Hermione was exhausted. She had played chess with Ron, hung out by the lake with Ginny and learnt spells she had use to know with Harry. The downside of the day was that, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember anything other then the lake. It deflated her hope a bit but she kept reminding herself what Ginny had told her about it taking time. Tomorrow, she was going to visit Fred and George's shop, maybe she remember something there. Sighing, she brought herself back to the present as the bedroom door closed.

"I still cant believe you managed to disarm Harry so many times" Ginny snickered as she walked over to her own bed and sat down.

"I didn't think I was doing it right at first but I guess I was" Hermione shrugged, trying not to laugh but failing.

"Serves him right for bragging so much, he would have just got a big head if he won" Ginny grinned.

"What is Fred and George's shop like?" she asked abruptly.

"It's a joke shop, lots of things they have made, I think it's brilliant"

"What type of things do they sell?"

"Well, they were skiving snack boxes which were great when we were back in school, they are still working on these things that make them change colour and they have fake wands, lots of stuff, it's hard to remember them all" Ginny explained.

"Tomorrow should be fun then" she commented before yawning. "I think I will go to sleep now, goodnight Ginny" she said before lying down and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight" she heard Ginny say before she fell asleep.

...At the shop...

As Fred and George apparated into the house above their shop, a goofy grin spread on Fred's face. "Fred, don't even think about it" George said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Fred asked, looking back to his twin.

"You know what I mean Fred, it shouldn't have happened back then and it shouldn't happen now" George continued.

"And why is that, oh brother of mine?" Fred asked.

"Because you have a girlfriend and she was engaged back then, this wont end any other way then badly" George persisted, annoyed by the idea.

"So? I loved her" Fred crossed his arms, like a two year old doing a temper tantrum.

"She doesn't even remember you, all I am saying is that this is a bad idea"

"I don't care, it will be worth it"

"Fine, come on" George sighed as he walked down the stairs to check the inventory, silently dreading the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up, slightly more happy then she had during the previous days she had stayed with the Weasleys. She was going to visit Fred and George's shop today and who knew what she could remember while there. Also, she wanted to know where the twins worked, they were both odd but funny. Yawning, she stood up from her bed and went to get changed, not really bothered to check the time. It was light outside which meant that it was a reasonable hour. After a shower and a change of clothes, she made her way downstairs, smiling when she saw that quite a few people were already up; Molly, Harry, Fred and George.

"Good morning dear" she heard Molly greeted as she placed a few plates on the table.

"'Morning Molly" she said cheerfully.

"Excited to go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Fred asked, grinning when she nodded.

"Yes, was I there a lot?" she asked as she sat down.

"Nearly everyday" George said without looking up from his plate.

"I have to remember something about it then" Hermione said.

As everyone ate their breakfast, Hermione wondered why she couldn't remember anything about the shop already if she had actually spent so much time there. She wish she knew how she remembered the lake, then she could make sure she did it again.

"Ready?" Fred asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up and noticed that Fred and George were ready to leave. Nodding, she stood up and side along apparated with them.

"Wow" she breathed when she found herself in a large shop with shelf after shelf of pranks and jokes.

"We are just going into the back room for a stock check, you can look around if you like" George said, dragging Fred into the back room.

Hermione watched them leave through a door behind the counter before she walked to one of the shelves. She picked something odd looking up and read the label. "Deflagration Deluxe" she said before putting it back on the shelf. She didn't know what it was and she certainly didn't want it to explode or something.

She walked further among the shelves and couldn't believe that anyone could make so many different things.

...

"So we have everything and the next stock comes in two weeks" Fred said, looking in a big blue book on his desk.

"A lot of people have been buying those snack boxes for school lately, we wont run out of them will we?" George asked. Fred turned the page to see how many snack boxes they had and how many had been sold each day and tallied it up.

"If they continue to go like they have been now then we would probably run out but school is in two weeks, there is a chance we will have enough" he corrected.

"Okay good, we better open up" George said before he left the room, leaving Fred thinking.

...

Hermione glanced up from the telescopes she was looking at and saw George unlock the doors. "There usually isn't many customers in the morning" he said to her as he made his way back to the counter. Soon after, Fred left the back room and walked over to her.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's definitely big" she said, glancing around the shop again.

"Anything seem familiar?" he asked hopefully.

"No, nothing" she said.

"Well I have to unpack some boxes, maybe something will come to you later" he said before he made his way to three boxes at the end of the shop.

"I'll help, I might remember something" she said as she followed him. Together, they unpacked the boxes and placed the products on the shelves. Hermione glanced to Fred and laughed lightly when she saw him messing around with one of the fake wands.

"Ungaurd Hermione" he joked as he pointed the wand at her like a sword. She smiled and shook her head as she put a snackbox on the shelf.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be incharge on a toy shop instead?" she asked as he grinned.

"That sounds fun but pranking calls to me" he said dramatically. Once she was back to putting things on the shelves, she realised that Fred was still watching her.

"What?" she asked, turning to him.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something" he said seriously.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering why he sounded so serious all of a sudden. He didn't seem like the serious type. Fred opened his mouth to speak but the sudden ring of the door cut him short as a group of children rushed into the shop.

He shook his head but looked back to Hermione to tell her what he needed to all week. "Hermione-"

"-Fred, I need you!" came George's voice from the counter.

Sighing, Fred looked back to his twin then back to Hermione. "I have to do this but I need to speak to you later" he said before walking over to the counter. As he passed George, he hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" George complained.

"You are so the idiot twin" was all Fred said before smiling at the customers and helping them. George looked at him, confused but didn't say anything.

On the other side of the shop, Hermione continued to put products on the shelves. She tried to stop thinking of Fred but he looked like he really wanted to say something important. Inwardly shrugging, she went back to unpacking until eventually, all three boxes were empty.

She watched the children, they looked about eleven or twelve. Their arms were full of Fred and George's inventions and were out of the door in no time, looking very happy.

"Hermione, I have to sort some things out in the books. Want to come?" George asked, remembering that she use to look over the books for them a lot.

"Okay" Hermione said as she followed him into the back room. She looked around her, at the two desks and the mess of inventions that they were still working on. Something about it looked... familiar.

George took out a large blue book and turned it to a middle page with a lot of numbers on it. "So that was four snack boxes, two wildfire, a Pygmypuff and a bruise removal cream" he said, marking it down.

Hermione looked over the pages and wondered how they made such things, it was quite complex.

"There is more customers" Fred said from the front of the shop.

"It is usually quiet in the mornings" George complained as he closed the book.

"Why isn't it now?" Hermione asked.

"Probably because it is so close to school, everyone wants to get last minute things" he said before he left to the front of the shop.

Hermione stayed in the back room a little longer. There was something that she needed to know about this room, she could feel it. The only problem was that she didn't know what she needed to know. Sighing in annoyance, she left the back room and was shocked to see how full the shop was of children and teenagers.

After a few more hours, it was finally empty as Fred and George went into their lunch hour.

"Thank Merlin, that is over" George said as he sat down on the counter.

"Hopefully it isn't this bad in the afternoon" Fred said, sitting on one of the chairs. At the sight of Hermione, he quickly stood up. "Hermione, I needed to tell you something" he said, leading her back into the back room.

"You see Hermione, we knew each other for years" Fred said, wondering how he was going to talk to her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked more then said, she didn't know how long she knew him.

"Well, I-"

"Mia" George suddenly said.

"Yes, Mia... Mia?" Fred asked, turning quickly to see a blond witch smiling at him.

"Hello Fred" she said cheerfully as she walked into the back room and kissed his cheek.

"Mia, I wasn't expecting to see you today" Fred said.

"I know Freddy, It's just that we have both been so busy for the last week that I wanted to surprise you" she said.

"It's a surprise alright" Fred said, glancing back to Hermione.

"Daddy was busy today so I have a whole day free so we can do whatever we want" she said, pleased. After a moment, she finally noticed Hermione.

"Oh, Hello. Who are you?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Fred.

"Sorry, I'm Hermione" she apologised. She must have been so rude to have just stood there.

"Pleasure, I am Mia, Fred's girlfriend" she said, nodding her head in greeting.

"Mia, Hermione is a friend of the family. She was helping us out today" Fred explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! it is nice to meet you Hermione. I hope Fred hasn't been too much trouble" Mia said with a sickening sweet smile.

"No, it has been a busy day" Hermione shrugged.

"Your not too busy for me are you Freddy?" Mia asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Of course not Mia" Fred said, smiling at her as she held onto his arm.

Hermione didn't know why but she felt a pang of jealously as she watched Mia but soon shook it off.

"Great. There is a lovely new restaurant that I have booked so we can have lunch" she said, trying to drag him away.

"Er" Fred looked back to Hermione, unsure.

"I better go back, it's been a nice day. Bye Fred, Mia" Hermione said before she left to find George.

"You okay Hermione?" George asked when he saw the expression on her face.

"Fine. I was wondering if I could go back now. This isn't helping at all" she said, pretending that the reason she was annoyed was because she couldn't remember anything which wasn't a complete lie. And with that, George apparated her back home.

"Hermione dear, how was your day?" Molly asked when she saw them outside the kitchen.

"It was great but I don't remember anything" Hermione said, not bothering to mention the feeling she had in the back room, it was probably nothing.

"These things take time" Molly said, trying to make her feel better. "Lunch will be ready soon if your hungry" she said.

"No thank you Molly, I am not hungry. I am going to go read" Hermione said before heading up to her room. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, dreaming of the back room, talking and a beautiful ring with a diamond falling to the ground, forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am telling you Fred, I cant stand it!" Hermione screamed as she and Fred apparated into the shop. She was thankful that it was closed as Fred turned on the lights.

"Hermione calm down, It cant be that bad" he tried to calm her down.

"You didn't hear it Fred" Hermione was close to tears as she walked into the back room. "Where is George?" she asked, wiping the tears away when she noticed that he was gone which was odd.

"He had a date, it's just me here" Fred explained. "Why don't you tell me what happened" he said, sitting up on his desk.

Just as Hermione was about to talk, a shrill voice reached her ears. She winced but couldn't understand what the voice was saying.

"You need to calm down" Fred said, barely heard over the shrill, ear splitting voice.

"I don't know, I have given him enough chances!" Hermione said, beginning to pace.

"Hermione your right. He-" Fred's voice was cut off as a the voice stopped but was replaced with a loud, obnoxious laugh. The next thing that was heard was a ping as a beautiful diamond ring fell to the ground.

...

In her bed, Hermione tossed as the laugh grew louder. She tried to focus on what was happening in her dream but she was quickly being drawn into reality. Something inside her was telling her that this was important, that it had something to do with the back room, that she NEEDED to know what was being said.

She turned to her left, trying her hardest to focus on the dream.

...

"I am sorry Fred" she heard her voice and then footsteps, running.

"Hermione... wait!" she heard Fred's voice until everything disapeared except the sound of a shrill voice, talking but she couldn't hear what was being said.

...

Gasping, Hermione sat up in her bed and looked around the bedroom. She needed to remember what had happened in that back room. She shook her head when she heard that horrible laughter again. What was that?

She got out of her bed and checked the time. It was 2pm, she must have fell asleep for a few hours after coming back from Fred and George's shop. Walking to her door, she realised that the laughter and talking was coming from downstairs. She followed the sound until she saw Molly, Fred and Mia in the living room.

"Hello Hermione" Molly said warmly which got the attention of Fred and Mia.

"Hi Hermione, thought I would see how you were" Fred said, smiling at her while Mia rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"I'm fine, I was wondering if I could visit your shop again another day" Hermione said, hoping to find out what happened in that back room.

"Fred will be busy for the next few days" Mia cut in before Fred could say anything.

"I can visit the shop when just George is there right?" Hermione asked

"Of course" Fred said before he was dragged along by Mia.

"We have to go now Freddy" she said, waving at Molly before apparating them away.

"Such a strange girl" Molly said, shaking her head as she left the room.

Hermione wasnt paying much attention to what was going on around her. She was thinking about the back room of the shop and her dream. She didn't know what it meant and didn't know what happened but what she did know was that she needed to find out. Sighing, she went outside and saw Ginny and Ron by the trees.

"Ronniekins!" a girl said as she walked over ot them. The girl turned around, her eyes wide when she saw Hermione. "Oh my, Hermione is that you?" she asked, shocked.

"Erm, yes and you are?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"Oh sorry, I am Lavender, we use to go to the same school" she said, smiling.

"Hey Lavender" Ron said as he and Ginny walked up to them.

"Don't you 'Hey Lavander' me Ronald Weasley, I have been waiting for you to come home since yesterday" Lavender said.

"Sorry Lavender, I was busy and it was too late last night to come home. I didn't want to wake you or oscar" Ron said.

"Come on" Lavender sighed, grabbing his arm. "It was nice to see you again Hermione" she said politely before she and Ron left. Hermione shook her head, things were so confusing.

A/N: I know this is short but I just wanted to get this part down today before I have to go out for the night (hopefully I can get another chapter of 'Harry and Hermione Lupin' before I go). People are asking me who Hermione was engaged to but all I have to say is he comes soon.

Keeperoliver: I actually didn't notice that until you mentioned it lol. One of the best typos that I have done today XD

Ted is so random and such a typo that I just love it!

Tess the 'Fred aholic'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my goodness! I didn't realise Mia was short for Hermione (such a blond moment). I cant change the name now but Delores would SO be better. There has been quite a few questions so I am just going to answer as many as I can (without ruining the mystery of the story).

1. Hermione's fiance does here of her return but not quite yet so expect to see him.

2. The battle never happened in this version so Ron never told Hermione how he felt and they just stayed friends which they were both fine with. Yes, Ron has a kid with Lavender.

3. The diamond ring was Hermione's and it fell -Cant answer much more but you will find out eventually about the back room.

4. The laugh was Mia's. I was trying to be all smart and have Mia's laugh in real life occur while Hermione and Fred where together in the memory which to her is laughable but I blew it lol.

5. Nothing is wrong with Mia and Fred- it's just that Mia feels threatened about Fred spending time with Hermione so she is trying to keep him away from her. My terrible version of a class A snob :)

Have to put this in- Keeperoliver: Tressed is awesome Rofl.

Enough of my ramblings! on with the story...

Tess the 'Fred aholic'

...

Hermione rushed down the stairs that morning, intent on visiting Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She may not have known much about anything, including her own life but she knew she had to go back there no matter what.

"Hello Hermione" Molly greeted as usual once she entered the kitchen.

"Hello Molly. Is Fred or George here?" she asked, surprising Molly a bit but she nodded.

"George should be here soon but Fred has gone somewhere with Mia" she said as she put some flowers on the window ledge. Hermione sat down at the table and thought about how she could go back to the back room. Should she just ask Fred about it?

He was bound to tell her what had happened in that back room, he wasn't cruel enough to keep something in her life from her while she tried to remember as much of it she could. Her mind was set, she was going to go to the shop and wait for Fred. Once he arrived, she was going to confront him about it and maybe she would understand it if he told her more about it.

She was sure that it was a memory. None of her dreams felt so real that she could actually feel the pain in her heart and the sting of her tears during it.

"Morning mum, Hermione" George said, sidetracked as he sat down to eat.

"George?" she needed to get his attention.

"Yea?" he asked between mouthfuls of bacon.

"Would it be alright if I visited your shop again?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, it shouldn't be busy today" he agreed before taking a bite of his toast. Hermione beamed and ate a small portion of her breakfast, already imagining all the possibilities that her memory could mean.

"Harry was coming 'round today, he was hoping to see you Hermione" Molly said when she heard them talking. Now Hermione was stuck, she couldn't just leave when Harry was coming but she couldn't stand another day away from the room that could explain so much to her.

"Oh, perhaps another time then?" she said to George, her guilt willing out. He grunted in response as he stood up and said goodbye, leaving with a pop.

"He should be here in about an hour" Molly confirmed before going out into the garden to do some work. Hermione sighed as she pushed her plate away and leaned her elbows on the table. Today was already not going how she had planned and it wasn't even noon yet.

True to Molly's words, Harry had arrived an hour later. By now, Hermione was in the garden, helping Molly catch the oddest things she had ever seen; Garden Gnomes.

"Molly?" his voice came from the living room, obviously looking around for anyone.

"We are out here dear" Molly called as she put down a cage to trap the Gnomes, finding it a lot easier then running after them. A moment later, Harry walked out to the back garden and smiled when he saw Hermione running after a Gnome.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"I am good" she replied. It was like an everyday thing now that she was use to; everyone asking her how she was feeling the moment they saw her. It use to annoy her but it didn't bother now, her automatic answer without thinking was always 'I am good'.

"Has anything changed?" he asked, meaning about her memory.

"Nothing after the lake" she shrugged. She didn't want to tell people about her dream. At least, not until she knew what it meant herself.

"Dont worry, it will-"

"Take time, I know" she said as she picked up one of the odd looking creatures.

"I was talking to Fred before, Mia seems to be acting even stranger then usual" he commented.

"Now Harry, I will not have you insulting that girl again" Molly said sternly.

"Sorry Molly" he apologised, walking forward when he spotted one of the Garden Gnomes. The voices faded out as Hermione thought about what Harry had just said. Stranger? was Mia usually strange?

Granted, she didn't act like the nicest person ever which made her wonder why Fred was even with her. Sighing, she brushed her hair back and looked around for any more little creatures.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked, obviously mistaking Hermione's annoyance for something else.

"Yes, fine" she reassured her but she still looked worried.

"Alright but if you need to rest, I have got plenty of help" Molly said, gesturing to Harry who had thrown one of the Gnomes quite far. An idea flashed through Hermione's mind as she nodded.

"I do feel dizzy" she lied, hoping to go see Fred and George sooner.

"Then go inside, we will be fine" Molly said before Hermione made her way back into the house. Once inside, she hurried to the fireplace and grabbed a fist full of floo powder. She had never used this method of travel before so she was fully relying on the information she had gathered from Molly and a book on magical travel which she found oddly in her book collection.

"ok.. ok..." she took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" she threw the powder to the ground, gasping as her view of the living room disapeared in a large green flame. She quickly clossed her eyes, feeling dizy for real this time. Silently vowing never to use the floo network again, she felt her feet touch a different surfice.

As she opened her eyes, she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She had asked to go to the twin's shop but she appeared to be in a house.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping to hear someone answer.

"Hermione? is that you?" George asked.

"I wanted to visit but I think the floo went wrong" she said, blushing from embarrassment as George helped her out of the fireplace.

"No, your in the right place but I thought you weren't going to come today" he said.

"A girl can change her mind right?" she said, trying to act like there was no reason she was there, other then a friendly visit.

"Only if you had come a little earlier, lunch has just ended" he explained.

"That's alright, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, the picture of innocents.

"That would be great, could you stack some more boxes?" he asked. He seemed grateful for the help which meant that Fred must still be with Mia somewhere.

"Of course" she said as she followed him, understanding more when he opened a door down the hall that revealed stairs that lead down into the shop. She made her way over to the boxes that were next to the door of the back room. As she picked one of them up, she gaze fell onto the door. Biting her lip, she wondered if she should go in there now or wait for Fred. Her answer was answered when the door rung, indicating customers. She turned arouns, box in hand and saw Fred and Mia talking about something as they walked over to the counter to say hi to George.

She walked over to the shelves that were empty but stayed as silent as she could so she could hear them better.

"How has business been?" Fred asked as Mia held onto his arm.

"Busy this morning but you wouldn't know that" George commented, rolling his eyes.

"What needs doing?" Fred asked, ignoring his twin's mood.

"Everything is being taken care of" George said, gesturing to Hermione.

"When did Hermione get here?" Fred's tone had changed which was not missed by anyone, especially Mia.

"Freddy, there is nothing here, can we go?" she asked in a sweet voice, fluttering her eyelashes.

Hermione didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, Mia's voice was already making her sick. Instead, she focused on what she was doing as she put some small triangle looking things on the shelf. She knew that if she was going to ask Fred about the memory, that she would have to ask him while he was on his own but she didn't know how she could do that when Mia had her arms wrapped around him so tightly.

Once she was done, she walked over to the counter, acting like Fred and Mia wasn't there as she looked to George. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Could you put these orders into the book while I help these customers?" he asked when the door rang again. Hermione looked to the four children before taking the sheet of orders from George and walking into the back room.

As the door shut behind her, she put the sheet on one of the desks and breathed deeply. The moment she was in the room, her head had hurt, like when she tried to remember the day her memory had been lost. She didn't know if there was a connection but she was sure as merlin going to find out.

First, she wrote down the orders in the blue book on George's desk and then turned to look at the room fully but when she turned, she was met by Fred who was a little too close for her comfort.

"Why are you here Hermione?" he asked, his voice mutual.

"I came to help George" she sniffed, turning back to the book but she didn't hear Fred leave. After a moment of silence that seemed so much longer to her, she finally decided to speak.

"What happened in here?" her voice quivered slightly as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I know you do. I remember something but only a little bit" she said, her eyebrows scrunched in thought when she noticed the colour had gone from his face.

"And what did you remember?" he continued to ask without answering any of her questions, something that was steadily annoying her.

"I am not quite sure. I was angry and I was in here with you, you were trying to calm me down but I wasn't listening" she paused.

"And?" he pressed further, a lot more interested now.

"It was faded, I know you were trying to stop me from going somewhere but nothing else" she sighed, waiting for his answer.

Fred looked at her for a long minute before chuckling. "You just answered your own question. You came here, upset about something and I tried to calm you down so you could tell me but before I could, you left. That's it" he explained, a small grin on his face.

Hermione couldn't believe it. No, she wouldn't believe it. There was more to it then that, there had to be.

"Your lying" she stated quietly, looking him straight in the eyes, trying to search for the truth in their depth.

"I am not lying Hermione, you were here for two minutes and then left, maybe you had too much firewhisky" he said.

"Firewhisky?" she asked and Fred's grin grew.

"See. Your confused now but things will become easier in time, it cant be easy to remember nothing about yourself" he said. He seemed amused and conserned but there was something about his grin, it was almost looked... forced.

"Let me take you home so you can rest, you have over done yourself over the last few days" he said as he took her elbow.

"No, there is something about this room, something important" she protested weekly, the pain from earlier was hurting a lot more now, she couldn't think. The next thing she knew, she was being taken up the stairs of the Burrow.

"What happened?" Molly asked, shocked when she saw how pale Hermione looked as she walked dizily up the stairs with Fred holding onto her arm.

"She came to help at the shop but she suddenly didn't feel well and nearly fainted" Fred said as he helped her to her room. Her head shot up as she glared at him, he was lying but why?

She wanted to say something but she just couldn't find the energy to speak.

"Relax Hermione" Fred said as he sat her down on her bed before apparating back.

"Get some sleep dear, I will be back with some pepper up potion when you wake up" Molly fused, placing her hand on Hermione's forehead. She frowned before leaving the room and closing the door after her.

Hermione sat there, trying to replay Fred's words in her head, was she just confused?

Over tired?

She raised her hand and felt the back of her head, moving it along until she felt the part of her head that felt nothing, not even numb. Her eyes flickered to the open window on the other side of the room. She stood up and walked over to it, looking over the garden she now knew to be her home. She lowered her hand as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Fred was hiding something, she knew it. There was something about that back room that he didn't want her to know about but something was telling her that it was important and nothing was going to stop her from finding out what it was, THAT she promised.

...

A/N: oooh, I had so much fun writing that chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it ^.^

Tess the 'Fred aholic'.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny was worried as she walked up to her bedroom. She had been home for the last few days and had quickly noticed that Hermione was worse then she was before. She didn't know what had happened while she was gone but her friend had stopped talking all together and had not eaten much over the last two days. She wanted to see her happy again, like how she was all those years ago.

"Hi Hermione" she said as she opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on her bed, staring at nothing in particular outside the window. It was no surprise that she didn't say anything so Ginny sat on her own bed, facing her. "I was talking to mum and we thought it would be nice to go somewhere today" she said softly. At this, Hermione looked at her but still didn't say anything.

"We could go to the park, there is a nice muggle one in town or we could go to the beach or if you don't feel up to it, we could stay in the garden with Harry and Ron" she said, hoping for an answer. Two minutes had passed and she was beginning to think that she wouldn't answer until she actually opened her mouth.

"The park sounds good" she said quietly.

Ginny grinned and jumped up from the bed, already thinking of things that they could do. "Great, it's very sunny out today so I will make sure we have our sunglasses" she said excitedly. She hurried over to the desk and picked up two pairs of sunglasses and a jacket but stopped when she heard Hermione talk again.

"Ginny... we are friends aren't we?" she asked.

"Of course we are" she said cheerfully, glad that she was talking again.

"Would you mind telling me more things about my past? I want to know more about it" she said hopefully.

"Sure, anything you have in mind?" she asked, passing her one of her old bags.

"What was I like in school?" she asked, wondering why Ginny suddenly froze.

"Well, that's a bit hard, I didn't spend much time with you at school" she explained.

"Oh" was all Hermione could say as she stood up. She wondered why she wasn't close to Ginny in school. She was her friends sister and her best friend now. Shaking it off, she smiled- well, tried to- as they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Hermione! your up!" Molly was shocked when she saw that Hermione was finally out of the bedroom.

"We are going to the park mum" Ginny interrupted. She didn't think Hermione would want so much fuss, it might send her back into the bedroom. Hermione nodded as she followed Ginny out of the door. As they walked towards the town, she began to feel a lot better with the sun above her. It wasn't long to the park, about five minutes.

Once they entered the park, Ginny put a towel on the grass and sat down, taking in the sun's beams. Hermione sat down next to her and leaned back as she watched the clouds.

"I have another question" she said as they listened to the birds.

"I'm listening" Ginny said, even though her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sun.

"How did we meet?" she asked curiously.

"You spent part of your summer at the Burrow nearly every year that you were in school since you became friends with Ron in first year and we shared that bedroom" Ginny said, smiling at the memories of the summers.

"Oh and what's Firewhisky?" she asked, remembering what Fred had said to her.

"It's alcohol, a drink that makes you tipsy and can get you drunk" Ginny said.

She was about to ask another question when fireworks were heard above them. They quickly looked back and saw Fred and George with huge grins.

"What are you idiots doing? this is a muggle park!" Ginny hissed as she glared at them.

"Calm sown little sis, we were just testing our fireworks" George's grin grew.

"Idiots" Ginny said as she turned back and looked back up to the clear sky like she had done previously.

"Hermione, wanna help?" George asked. Hermione was unsure as she looked from Fred to George. Things finally seemed normal for now and the last thing she wanted was to over due it again thanks to Fred and his lies.

"Go on" Ginny smiled to her, not knowing of what was really making her so unsure. She eventually smiled and stood up as she walked over to George.

"What am I doing?" she asked. The boxes looked complicated.

"Throw this in the air" George said as he took a frisbee looking devise out of one of the boxes. It seemed simple enough. She threw it up in the air, quickly covering her ears when it made loud, firework like noises and sparkled.

"Cool" she heard Ginny say as she watched the loud frisbee.

"Hermione, could I talk to you?" Fred asked quietly as he gestured to the trees in the park. She raised an eyebrow but followed him.

"What Fred?" she asked impatiently.

"I am sorry about the other day, about what I said and just leaving you like that" he said.

"It's fine, I was confused and at least I know that there is nothing in that back room now" she lied.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight- to say sorry?" he asked.

"Wouldn't Mia be annoyed?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter, I want to go out with my friend and she will have to accept that" he said with a small grin. She didn't know why but as soon as she saw his grin, she found it very hard to refuse his offer.

"Alright" she said without thinking.

"Great, the shop closes at five so I will come by at six" he said, his grin grew before they went back to the others.

"Muggles Fred. We better test these somewhere else" George said, glancing back to the little children who were now playing on the swings.

"Right George. See you tonight Hermione" and with that, they both apparated away with the boxes.

"Those two are going to get caught one of these days" Ginny rolled her eyes, then noticed that Hermione was genually smiling.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Fred and we are going out for dinner tonight" she shrugged like it was nothing.

"Better watch out for Mia" Ginny joked. They both laughed as they went back to the towel to sunbathe.

...(Later Tonight)...

"Hermione it's half past five" Ginny said as she entered their bedroom to see Hermione looking through her wardrobe for something to wear.

"Your not wearing that are you?" she asked when she saw her pick out a pair of jeans and light blue shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"You are probably going to a restaurant or something, you need to look nice" Ginny said.

"Ginny, it's a dinner with Fred not a date" Hermione said, thinking that was she chose was suitable.

"Yes but you are still going out, here" Ginny said as she took a trunk out from under Hermione's bed and opened it. Hermione was shocked to see dresses and skirts.

"I didn't know that was there" she said.

"That's because you stuffed all of these under there when you claimed that they were too girly" Ginny giggled before picking out a long lavender purple dress. "This would look so much nicer and you could put your hair up" she said.

Once Hermione was dressed and Ginny had put her hair up, they heard Molly calling up the stairs that Fred was here. Sighing, she walked down the stairs and felt herself blush when she saw the shocked expression of Fred's face.

"Sorry, Ginny insisted. I was going to just wear some jeans a shirt" she said.

"No, you look nice" he said. She felt better when she saw that he looked formal too, must have been part of his apology.

"Let's go" he said as he held her arm and lead her out of the house.

"Aren't you going to apparate?" she asked.

"It would be entertaining but I don't think anyone else would think that. We are going to a muggle restaurant" he said. When she saw the restaurant, she was in awe at how nice it looked. She began to feel nervous, wishing that she had just said no earlier.

They entered the restaurant and took seats at a tab\le near the back.

"You don't waste time when you apologise" she joked even though she thought it was true. He just grinned as he looked over the menu and decided what he was going to eat.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened in that back room?" she asked.

"I told you what happened" he replied without looking up from his menu.

"Fine" she said, looking back down at her menu and choosing a nice sounding pasta dish.

When the meals arrived, Fred was explaining about the new invention which she found interesting.

"So how do you get it to sound like fireworks if it isn't real fireworks in the disk?" she asked.

"That's easy but I will have to tell you another time" he said, realising that most of the restaurant was empty. They had been talking for just over an hour and they had finished their food a while ago.

"Okay but you have to tell me" she said, keeping him to his word.

"I will" he promised as they stood up and walked out of the restaurant. She looked over her shoulder, to him and realised that he looked thoughtful.

"Hermione stop" he said, stopping himself.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"The back room, what if instead of telling you what happened, I showed you" he said which confused Hermione more then anything else over the last two weeks.

"How are-" she was cut off as Fred leaned down and traced her lips before kissing her. Without thinking, she kissed him back until she got the same pain in her head as when she was in the back room.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Hermione I know you don't remember but I love you and that is why I didn't want you to remember it" he said.

"Why?"

"In case you didn't feel the same now"

"What about Mia?"

"Mia who?" he asked with a small grin.

She smiled before leaning up and kissing him again. For some reason, something tickled in the back of her head as she kissed him but she didn't know what, not like she cared right now.

"I better get you back before it gets even darker" Fred mumbled. She nodded and let him lead her back to the house.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to kiss you again" Fred had a goofy grin as he held her hand.

"Good thing you don't have to wait that long again" she smiled as she opened the door to the Burrow.

"Hermione" Ginny was, nervous as she walked over to them and saw them kiss.

"Isn't it great Ginny?" Hermione asked as she smiled at Fred.

"Yes but we have to get out of here now" she said urgently.

"Why?" Fred asked as he walked further into the house.

"No don't go in there" Ginny whispered.

"What are-" Fred stopped when he saw a man sitting on one of the chairs, talking happily to Molly.

"Ah, Fred" he greeted when he saw him.

"Molly we are- oh, hello" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen and saw the man.

"Hermione! it's so good to see you again!" he said, standing up and walking over to her.

"I thought I had lost you" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Roger Davies" he said, amused.

"She doesn't remember anything" Fred said, glaring at him.

"Hermione, Roger here is your fiance" Molly explained.

Hermione's blood ran cold.

Fiance?

...

A/N: He is revealed! lol

I know I told some people that it would be Krum but it would have been so obvious that I just couldn't do it, sorry. I wanted this to be longer but my dad rushed me :S

Also I know that Fred FINALLY kissed her but I made the fiance come now because I am just that mean ;D (mwuhahaha!)

Tess the 'Fred aholic'


	9. Chapter 9

"Fiance?" Hermione was too shocked to even blink as she stared at Molly in shock, hoping that this was some joke. She glanced over at Fred and knew from his expression that it wasn't.

"I am so glad to finally see you again Hermione" Roger said, hugging her briefly before facing Molly. "It was very kind of you to help her Molly but I think I will take her home now" he said smoothly. Ginny and Fred glared at him, both looking like they wanted to say something but neither doing so.

"No" Hermione said once she was out of her shock.

"Pardon?" Roger asked, eyes wide.

"I-I want to stay here" she said, taking a step closer to her friends.

"Surely you do not mean that, we use to love being together" Roger said.

"I told you before Davies; she doesn't remember anything" Fred said which almost sounded like a growl.

"Oh of course but you wont feel that way for long Mione, please come home" Roger said.

"Why don't you see her during the week so Hermione will feel better, she might remember something eventually" Molly suggested.

"That sounds lovely Molly. I will be here in the morning" Roger said, kissing Hermione's hand before he left.

"I have a fiance?" Hermione asked in a small voice after a minute of silence. She turned to Fred and narrowed her eyes dangerously, thinking back to what he had said and the kiss.

"You knew I had a fiance?" she asked, her voice angry. "You horrid, cruel jerk!" she screamed, slapping him across his right cheek before running upstairs, her eyes stinging with fresh tears.

The moment she closed the door behind her and sat on her bed, she heard a soft knock on the wood.

"Hermione?" came Ginny's voice as she opened the door and sat on the bed opposite her.

"Did you know?" Hermione asked, staring into air.

"Yes" she admitted with a sigh.

"How long?"

"You were engaged for half a year, told us the day after he proposed".

"When were you planning on letting me know I had a fiance somewhere?"

"We were going to tell you soon, I swear. We were just waiting for you to feel better"

"You and I knew perfectly well that I was feeling fine for the last week" Hermione stated, finally looking at Ginny.

"I was going to tell you yesterday" Ginny said and by the look in her eyes, she knew she was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you?"

"George had told me about you and Fred and when I heard from you that Fred was taking you out to dinner, I just couldn't do it" she sighed.

"So instead of telling me that I had a fiance which I had a right to know, you thought you would just see how things went with Fred and hoped that Roger wouldn't come and see me?" she asked darkly.

"No, it wasn't like that. The last week I saw you, you spent so much time with Fred and you looked so much happier then you ever were in the two years that you were with Roger. I just wanted my best friend to be happy" she admitted.

Hermione's expression softened as she nodded. "Alright but I don't know what to do" she said. The moment Ginny realised Hermione wasn't mad at her anymore, she stood up and sat next to her.

"Roger is coming to visit you tomorrow, why don't you spend some time with him and after a while, see who you like the most" she suggested.

"Ginny, that's great but I don't think I can forgive Fred for what he did" Hermione said.

"I don't blame you, he was a stupid prat but he probably didn't realise what he did and how much it would hurt" she said.

"I am glad your my friend" Hermione said, hugging her before whipping her tears away. "I won't be able to go back down, at least not tonight" she said.

"Of course, I will tell mum your okay, she was very worried" Ginny said before she left the room.

Sighing to herself, Hermione sat back against the top of her bed and thought about the day. It was strange but as much as she hated Fred, she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

...

Hermione opened her eyes to a bright, sunny day. She must have fallen. She turned in her bed and saw that Ginny was fast asleep which meant that it couldn't have been too late.

She stood up and quickly chose a faded pair of jeans and a shirt and headed across the hall to the bathroom to get changed. Once she was fully awake, she headed down stairs but was surprised when she heard a soft voice come from the living room.

"Hermione" Roger said, standing up and walking over to her.

"I didn't think you would be here so early" was all Hermione could say. She wanted nothing more then to run back up those stairs at this moment.

"How have you been?" he asked, holding one of her hands.

"I have been well. The Weasleys have been very kind" she said awkwardly.

"Last night, what did Fred mean about you not remembering anything?" he asked curiously.

"I-I had hit my head" she explained.

"So you don't remember me?" he asked.

"No but my friend Ginny has told me that we were engaged for half a year"

"Yes, it was merely two weeks until our wedding day when you went missing" he said sadly.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked hopefully.

"No. you were spending the night at Weasley Wizard Wheezers when it happened" again, Hermione felt anger, Fred was lieing to her again.

"Would you like to come to our house? just to visit?" he asked.

"A-Alright but just to visit" Hermione nodded, wanting to know more about her past. A moment later, she felt the familiar tug of apparation.

"Wow" she whispered as she looked around the giant living room that must have been twice or even three times the size of the living room she was just in. She already felt a twinge of knowledge from being in this room- like she had been in it so many times previously. Suddenly, everything went quiet.

...(Flashback)...

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" Roger called as he walked into the living room.

"I am here" Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She had been curled up in a chair in front of the fire, reading peacefully.

"You are probably the most relaxed woman when it comes to planning weddings" he chuckled as he sat on the arm rest of the seat and stroked her hair.

"I don't see the point in all of this Roger, isn't it enough that we love each other. Do we have to have such a big wedding?" she asked.

An emotion flickered across Roger's face but it was gone too quick for her to understand it. "I have told you so many times dear, the wedding will be big because it is showing our love and celebrating it" he said before he scowled. "Maybe you don't want a wedding at all... maybe you don't love me- is that it Hermione?" he asked with no emotion.

"Of course not, I was just stating a fact" Hermione shrugged.

"I know love, it's just that I want this to be perfect for us, for you" he said, going back to stroking her hair.

...

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, seeing Roger hang his coat up in the hall.

"Are you alright Mione?" he asked, smiling when she nodded.

"I think I just remembered something" she said, mostly to herself.

"Oh?" he asked.

"We were talking about a wedding, in this room" she said, causing him to smile.

"I am glad" he said as he kissed her temple.

"Maybe I should come back here after all" she said, noticing that he looked a lot more happy now.

"Excellent, I will show you around" he said as he guided her through the house.

There was something about him that she didn't like but if she remembered something the moment she was in this house then who knew what else she could remember.

A/N: There will be more quickly. I just wanted to get this part over first. Hope people enjoyed it ^.^

Tess the 'Fred aholic'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay I know I said this chapter would be up ages ago but my computer crashed after finishing this chapter but before I could save it so I had to come up with everything again.

Many of you have said about how you don't like Roger and trust me, there was a reason I chose him in stead of Nevile or Victor *evil cackle*.

Jenna Linda: Hermione got engaged to Roger a year after Hogwarts and they were engaged for a year in a half so she was in the cell for two years because she is 21. I know I said in the first chapter that she barely passed for nineteen, that was because she was so ill and weak at the time.

Benperez31: I cant answer your questions much but I can say that Hermione fell for Roger at work (They were both unspeakables, hence Roger is a Ravenclaw smartypants). Harry and Ron were happy about their engagement because Roger was a nice man before they were engaged. All I can say is that Hermione being captured is to do with the back room and is Roger's and Fred's fault.

Ollie: Roger isn't evil but he can be blamed for her disappearance and there is a reason he is glad that Hermione doesn't remember anything. She wants to stay there so she can remember more but she does rethink her decision.

LauraFlowi: I was hoping that Ginny would seem like a great friend, Hermione will need her a lot during the story and we get to see her shout at Fred and lecture some sense into him ^.^ I should say this now, Roger is manipulating everyone (A bit of that was shown in the flash back) so yeah, he is a maniac lol

Tess the 'Fred aholic'

...

"So where do we know each other from Roger?" Hermione asked. She had been asking Roger different questions over breakfast which he thought was quite amusing.

"Well, we worked at the ministry and spent a lot of time together" he explained, putting his cup of tea down.

"So we worked together, what did we do?" she asked curiously.

"Hermione, are these none stop questions nessasery?" Roger asked, chuckling.

"Yes, I want to know as much as I can so please answer" she smiled.

"Oh alright, we were unspeakables and don't ask what that is, I am under order not to discus it out of work" he said.

"How did you propose?" she asked in stead. She wanted to know exactly what happened in case she remembered anything.

"That happened a year later- yes it does sound soon but I was so in love and I knew you felt the same- I worked up my courage as I apparated back to our flat. You were out shopping with Ginny while I prepared your favourite meal; Italian pasta with wine" he said which confused her. Ginny had told her a week ago that her favourite food for years, even in Hogwarts was chinese take out. Maybe she had a different favourite with Roger.

"That night when you came home, we talked about the day and when I raised my glass for a toast about the future, in stead I proposed and you made me so happy when you said yes" he finished, kissing her hand.

"That sounds lovely" she said, blushing.

"It was now, is there any other questions before I have to go to work?" he asked.

"One more, you said we lived in a flat, what is this place?" she asked, gesturing to the huge house they were in.

"Oh yes, it was three months after I proposed that we decided to move somewhere bigger as we thought of having children some day" he said. "You thought this place was too big but you got use to it" he smiled as he stood up and put his plate and cup in the sink. "I will try and be home early, have a nice day" he kissed her temple and apparated to work.

Hermione sat there, thinking about all the answers and for a brief moment, she actually wondered why she was ever with Fred. She had only knew Roger for a few days now and he seemed like her dream man, she didn't even know she had a dream man. Everything he was saying to her was so sweet and pushed Fred right out of her mind. Maybe she should stay here and have a normal life. A life without worrying, without crying and without the fact that at any moment her life could be ruined and without Fred, without being lied to everyday.

She had not seen Fred at all over the last few days that she had spent with Roger. She guessed that he was off with Mia somewhere. Perfect, tall, blond, beautiful Mia while he forgot about her. Her, simple, plain, average looking Hermione. She closed her eyes in frustration, no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts always went back to Fred.

Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the library. She had found this room the first day she was here while Roger was at work and she had loved it ever since. Roger had said that everyone learns to read and it pained her that she couldn't remember learning to read, she just could.

It was on her third day here that she asked Roger about her family but the odd thing was that he wasn't able to answer any of her questions. As she walked into the library and took a seat in her arm chair, she wondered what ever happened to her family. She would ask Ginny but part of her was scared that she wouldn't like the answer, that there was a reason that Roger didn't know about them.

She did miss Ginny though so she was going to make sure that she saw her before the week was out.

...

Fred sighed as he sat on the counter. The day had been very quiet which was the opposite of what he needed. He needed to keep busy but nothing he could do helped him.

"I told you this would end badly" came George's voice behind him as he walked over to the counter and sat down.

"Not now George" Fred said in an almost growl.

"No. I told you not to do anything but you did and what happened? Hermione is happy with her fiance while you are here, annoying me with your depression over her" George continued.

"I am annoying you?" Fred found it the other way around and had enough of his suddenly know it all brother. He stood up, knocking the chair to the ground and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I am going to find Mia" was Fred's reply before the door slammed shut.

...

"I can't stand it anymore Roger!" Hermione's voice echoed through the library. The only thing was, that Hermione was asleep in her armchair with a book in her lap. The sudden voice woke her from her sleep but the library was empty.

"Please Hermione, don't go!" Roger's voice echoed through the library but once again; the library was empty.

"I had to put up with you for the last year and I can't take it!" the voice of Hermione almost screamed followed by echoes of footprints that bounced off the walls in every direction.

"Mione, are you alright?" this voice didn't sound so distant. She turned her head and saw Roger standing in the door way. He must have just came home.

She tried to speak but something wouldn't let her as the echoes continued.

"I am the same man you fell in love with" she heard Rodger say but his lips weren't moving.

"No your not, the man I fell in love with was kind, sweet and funny but you... you are controlling, selfish and a cruel, horrid, pathetic man!" she heard that she was crying as a jolt of pain hit her heart. She almost felt like crying herself as she was overcome with emotions.

"I am sorry, please don't leave me" Roger's voice begged, all signs of his usual confidence had gone.

"Hermione, talk to me" the real Roger was now in front of her but she couldn't move. All she could do was breath slowly as she listened to the past.

"Get off me! get off me!" her own voice sound panicked and angry as more footsteps were heard and the sound of something smashing made her wince. She couldn't see anything, she could only hear. She wanted so badly to see what was happening.

Her breath hitched when she heard a slap but she didn't know, was it her slap? or... or his?

"Hermione please!" she heard Roger say before she heard the crack of apparation fill the room and all went silent.

"Hermione please, are you alright?" Roger asked from in front of her. She looked down at him, a tear rolling down her cheek before she stood up and backed away from him.

"S-stay away" she said once she finally found her voice.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, his face full of pain and worry. How could this man be the man that she heard. She needed to clear her head. Without a word, she ran to the fireplace. She didn't know where to go. Roger and Fred were as bad as each other, she needed someone she could trust, someone she knew would not lie to her.

One name popped in her head as she heard footsteps near her. "The Burrow!" she called into the green flames. She needed her friend, she needed Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione found herself in the familiar, safe suroundings of the burrow. Her heart was still racing as the voices and memories echoed through her mind. Not finding the strengh to go on, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. A month ago, she didn't know muh aout emotions except feeling numb but right now, she would gladly go back. She heard footsteps nearby yet they seemed so far to her, she couldn't move.

"Hermione?" came Ginny's shocked voice. She then felt her kneeling next to her. "What happened?" she asked. Her voice was laced with worry and concern which only made Hermione feel worse. When she didn't speak, she helped her up and led her to their old room. Firstly, she made sure that the door was locked then looked at her expectantly.

"R-Roger" Hermione muttered so low that she could only just hear her. "It was a memory a-and I was leaving Roger " she said, only just proccesing what happened herself.

"Are you sure? No one knew you were leaving Roger" Ginny said.

"I am sure" she nodded. "I am so confused" she said weakly, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

Ginny walked over to the bed she was sitting on and thought. She was about to say something but was cut off by a new voice.

"Hermione!" Roger called from downstairs. Ginny saw her friend cringe and stood up.

"I'll deal with him" she said and walked downstairs, leaving Hermione alone. She sat there, only half listening and understanding Ginny's shouts for the next ten minutes until everything went silent. When Ginny did come back up, she sat back next to her. "Don't worry, we will think of something" she said.

(The next day)

Hermione was in a daze between sleep and awake when she heard Ginny go down to breakfast. She didn't move or even let on that she was awake due to the fact that she knew she wouldn't be ale to bare the questions and worried looks she would get from everyone. As much as she tried to fight it, tried to deny it and even tried to ignore it, the main reason she didn't want to go down was in case Fred was down there.

Ginny walked down to the kitchen and saw everyone waiting for her. It turned out that Ron has heard her shouting at Roger and him and his big mouth told everyone else. Harry was the first to speak.

"What happened Ginny?" he asked.

"Not my place to say, if Hermione wants you to know then she will tell you" was all she said while she grabbed her breakfast. That was clearly not the answer everyone was hoping for. She glanced over to Fred and he looked like a mess. She knew that he went on a date with Hermione once but that wasn't enough for him to look so pale and sad. Sighing, she ate her breakfast quietly while everyone else talked.

Up in the bedroom, Hermione was still awake. Her first thought was right when she heard Fred's voice downstairs. She didn't even know much about him but for some reason she knew that she couldn't face him after all this. When she really thought about it, she didn't know much about anyone in this family yet they all acted so nice and helped her alot. It was unfair to accept all of their hospitality and help and not even see them. Coming to a desision, she got out of bed and went to the wardrobe. She quickly got changed and went down to breakfast.

All traces of talking came to a hault when she walked into the kitchen and even though she was looking to the floor, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Good morning" she greeted, trying to smile as she took a seat.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked.

"Alright, tired but alright" Hermione said and picked up a piece of toast. She didn't bother looking at everyone on the table, she didn't want to see Fred. Breakfast continued quietly after that but somewhere in the back of Hermione's thoughts, she was glad she came down.

Once breakfast was finally over, Hermione went outside for some fresh air. She had bearly reached it to the stream when she heard the one voice that she wish she would never hear again.

"Hermione" Fred said as he walked up to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing bad happened when you were with Roger did it?"

That one question, those few words were enough to snap something inside her. The way he said it, it was like he knew something would happen. Like he knew something that she didn't and yet he didn't think of telling her.

"Why would you think something bad would happen?" she asked coldly.

"It's just that you never seemed happy with him."

"If anything did happen then it is none of your business" she said and continued walking.

She walked until she reached the stream before she looked back. She sighed when he was gone but was it a sigh of relief? She didn't know. All she did know was that she needed to get away.

Without even another thought, she went up to her and Ginny's bedroom and began to pack. She hated to think of being engrateful or disrespectful of Ginny or Mrs. Weasley but she needed to clear her head. Something she knew she would never be able to do while she was anywhere near Fred Weasley.

As soon as she was in the bedroom, she took out one of the bags on her side of the room and packed her things. Sadly, no matter how much she tried to reason with herself, she couldn't get the feeling in the back of her hea to stop. It was like a small throb but not like the ones she use to get. It wasn't of pain or of being deprived of sleep. No, it was something else but she didn't quite know what.

She looke at everything she was packing and wished more then anything that she could remember something- anything, about them. It was like they were all new to her. Like trinkets in a store. She sighed deeply and finished her packing before going to find Ginny.

She found her friend on the couch in the Burrow. "Ginny" she said to get her attention.

Ginny looked up and smiled but it didn't last when she saw her expression. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up.

"I-I cant take it anymore. I'm going to go somewhere else" she said, her gaze remaining on the floor.

"Where?" she frowned.

"I'm not quite sure but anywhere is better then near... him"

Ginny thought for a moment before she ran to her bedroom. Hermione was a little confused and wondered what she was doing when she came back down with a small key in her hand.

"I have a flat for when I have to do home matches, you can use that" she grinned.

She smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks Ginny" she said.

"It's fine, you can get away from my idiot brother and I can still see you" she said as she gave her the key. As she went to the fireplace, Hermione wondered what she had ever done to get a friend like Ginny. Her voice became like a buzz in the background while she explained what the flat looke like so Hermione just nodded. Even if the flat was just one small room, she would be happy.

She held her bag to her and saw the green flame but didn't really register what was happening around her until she saw a completely different room. She smiled, this was deffinetly what she needed.

...

"What do you mean she is gone?" Fred snapped in an uncharistic manner.

Ginny rolled her eyes and finished her applejuice. "Exactly what I said you git" she said. "She said that she needed to get away."

"I have to see her" he said and stormed to the fireplace. Ginny was quicker and cut him off.

"Dont you dare Fred Weasley, that's the last she needs" she glared.

"I need to talk to her, explain things to her" he said.

Ginny looked a little confused. "What things?" she asked.

"Things about... about why she was taken in the first place and why she is so curious" he muttered.

Ginny's confused look turned into one of anger as she put her cup down and crossed her arms. "Alright Fred, start talking" she said.


	12. Chapter 12

(The night Hermione was taken)

"I am going now, just close up" George called to his brother while he walked out of the shop.

Fred only nodded to his voice. He was busy with the books and if he didn't get it done soon then he would be there all night. After two hours, he had just finished when he heard an owl. When he looked closer, he noticed that it was Hermione's owl and took the letter from it. He read it quickly then apparated to the three broomsticks where she was waiting. He scanned the pub and saw her at the corner. His heart ached when he saw her so upset.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked while he walked to her. Hermione looked up, her eyes were red with tears.

"I had to get away from Roger" she said as she wiped her eyes. "I need a friend."

At those words, he sat down opposite her. "What happened?" he asked.

"We had a fight" she said. "He has changed so much since we got engaged, I cant stand him" she said as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"You seemed happy" he frowned.

She clenched her fists. "You dont get it, you havent seen it" she said, her pain turning into anger. Her eyes widened when a bottle smashed near by and the barmaid glared at her.

"Let's go back to the shop" Fred said and side appareted with her.

"I am telling you Fred, I cant stand it!" Hermione screamed as she and Fred apparated into the shop. She was thankful that it was closed as Fred turned on the lights.

"Hermione calm down, It cant be that bad" he tried to calm her down.

"You didn't hear it Fred" she was close to tears as she walked into the back room. "Where is George?" she asked, wiping the tears away when she noticed that he was gone which was odd.

"He had a date, it's just me here" Fred explained. "Why don't you tell me what happened" he said, sitting up on his desk.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "All he does lately is shout and break things and today... today he was flirting with a girl at work. I confronted him about it in the library and he hit me" she said.

Fred's eyes widened. "He hit you?" he gaped.

She nodded and more tears fell.

"Right, I am going to go teach him not to go around hitting people" he growled and stood up.

"Fred dont! if anyone found out about this then they are going to think I was weak. That I couldn't handle myself and I just cant..." shetrailed off, crying.

He sighed and nodded. "You need to calm down" he said. "You are going to leave him though right?" he asked.

"I dont know, I'v given him enough chances" she said as she began to pace.

"Hermione your right. He has had enough chances" he said. He slowly took her hand and took her engagement ring off, letting it drop to the floor and role under the desk.

She didn't- no, couldn't do anything as she looked up at him, trapped by the stange look in his eyes that she had never seen before. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and to her shame, she kissed him back. Her knees buckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close.

It had only been a moment but felt like hours before her eyes widened and she backed away. "I am sorry Fred" she said and ran from the room then out of the shop completely.

"Hermione... wait!" he called when he came to his sences but it was too late, she had already gone. He ran out into the streets and searched for her but he couldn't find her anywhere. "Hermione!" he called but with no reply. He knew she wouldn't go back to her house yet so he apparated to every other place she could have gone. He couldn't find her anywhere. Each place he visited, he grew more and more worried. How could he have been such an idiot as to do that at the worse time possible. There was only one thing that gave him hope; the fact she kissed him back. It was short but she did kiss him back which meant that she felt what he felt. And with that, he continued to look all night...

.

"...And two days later, we got that letter that Hermione had been seen with a group of Death Eaters" he sighed.

Ginny scowled and hit his shoulder hard.

"Ow!"

"How could you keep that from us for so many year?" she glared.

"I know, I'm sorry for it but I was so ashamed. She was taken and it was all my fault but then when she came back, I thought I could try again but take it easier this time but now she hates me even more" he said.

"It's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's Rogers but what is your fault is the fact that she was with him now and you didn't say a thing even though you knew what he was like" she said, hitting his shoulder again.

He just nodded, depressed. "George told me not to do anything" he said when he remembered.

"Brother or not, Hermione is my best friend and you would be on the end of a hex right now if it wasn't for the fact you could help her" she said.

"I cant" he said and shook his head.

"You cant or you wont?" she asked but he didn't say anything. "Fine. Stay in your self pity" she said and went back up to her bedroom to plan.

...

Hermione smiled as she looked around the flat. She would have to thank Ginny again when she saw her. It was really lovely and very roomy. She had just finished unpacking her bags in the bedroom and was looking over the bookshelf that was in the sitting room. She saw a small photo album and grinned a little as she sat cross legged on the couch and looked through it. Each picture made her feel warm and happy but it did suprise her that very few of the school pictures were of her and Ginny together. In fact, in the ones that they were in, they looked pretty distant like they did know eachother but not very well. She saw a picture of graduation which was only of her and Ginny and it looked like they were both best friends. She wondered what could have changed so much. What ever it was, she was glad it happened as she turned the page.

She stopped at a picture with Fred in it and frowned. Why was he so interesting. Why couldn't she stay away from him. She sighed and felt the back of her head. She moved her fingers to where it was usually numb and stopped when she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. She felt like her memories were trying to tell her something. She closed the book and went to sleep, thinking that she would never figure it out.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Hermione moved into Ginny's flat. She felt a lot better about everything since she had managed to get away from everything and everyone. She felt more free, more stable. However, she knew she was merely running away from her problems. Eventually, she would have to go back but she would rather avoid them for as long as she could. She still saw Ginny everyday and was glad that she wouldn't let anyone else come. The last thing Hermione needed was to see Harry, Ron, Molly or even worse, Fred. However, nothing her friend did could stop Roger from calling her everyday. He even tried to use the Floo Network so Ginny unregistered her fireplace from it.

She had managed to get a job in a muggle book store for the time being. It wasnt usually busy in the afternoon so the time was often spent at the counter, reading whichever book took her fancy that day. The best part of it though, was that no one knew who she was. There were no questions or looks of sympothy that would then be hidden badly. It was great.

When she came home today, she wasnt suprised to see Ginny in the living room. "Hi, Ginny!" she called once she was through the front door. The same thing that she did every day.

"Hey! how was work today?" the girl asked as she looked up.

"Good. I spent most of the morning helping out this man who was trying to complete a book collection he had" she said before sitting on one of the chairs.

Ginny nodded as she set the photo album down. She always looked at it, in hopes that she might figure out how to get some of Hermione's memory back. "Fred was asking for you a lot today" she said, seriously.

That got Hermione's attention. She never mentioned Fred once in the last two weeks so why did she mention him now?

"He thinks this is all your fault and that you hate him" she explained.

"I do"

"Are you serious?"

"No" she sighed. "I just wish that he would tell me what he is hiding from me" she said.

"There must be a reason why he cant tell you" Ginny reasoned.

"If there is then he can atleast tell me why!"

"But-"

"Ginny, I'm sorry but if you are going to continue talking about Fred Weasley then I am going back out" she interupted, more then a little bit peeved.

"Okay, okay" her friend said as she held her hands in in defence. "I have got to go back to the Burrow to see my Mum, do you want to come?" she asked but took her silence as an answer. Sighing, Ginny walked out of the flat and apparated to the Burrow.

"What happened?" Fred asked the moment she was inside. He frowned when he saw his little sister's expression.

"She wont talk about you at all" she said and began to pace.

"It's probably best" he sighed.

"No, I am not giving up on this" she said, determind as she racked her brain.

"What's the point?" he said gloomily. She glanced over at him and saw how depressed he looked. It wasn't right. Of all the things she would assosiate with her brother, depression wasn't it. It was so unlike him which only proved that she needed to work harder.

"Why dont you go and see her?" she suggested without thinking. However, it probably wasn't such a good idea. Hermione could get so mad that she would move and none of them would be able to see her if that happened.

"She hates me" was all he said, slumping back on the old couch.

"She doesn't hate you. She said so herself" she explained which caused a small smile to spread on his face. Now, that looked a little more like the Fred she knew.

...

Hermione couldn't stop wondering why Ginny was suddenly so interested in talking about Fred. Just the mention of his voice, caused the walls that were built around her over the last two weeks to crumble. She felt weak. So there she was, sitting on the floor, in the middle of the living room, close to tears. She couldn't understand it. Why did this happen to her? why did she have to feel so much pain about a life that wasn't really hers. That's what it was, a stranger's life, not hers. All the pain that she was feeling, it wasn't hers yet she would do anything to remember more of her previous life. The life that was so far away from her mind, that she just wanted to curl up and stay like that for the rest of her new life. It sounded pathetic but right now, it seemed a lot better then her mind being traped forever, behind a glass that seperated her from so many things.

Her childhood. Her parents. Her friends. Her school. Her graduation. Practically everything felt like it was just out of her grasp but no matter how hard she tried, she could never reach them. Sure, she remembered little things here and there but even then, they didn't feel like her memories. It was like watching someone else's life, a film in her mind.

There was a throbing her her head as the phone rang. She stood up slowly and walked to it, staring at it for a moment before she picked it up. "Hello?" she choked out.

"Hermione?" Rodger's voice said and that was when it happened. Her eyes glazed over as many voices filted through the glass. They all sounded so different, but they were all her...

...

"Your not coming back?" Hermione frowned. She was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, looking at Ron and Harry.

"There wont be any point in going at all if Voldemort- stop cringing Ron!- if Voldemort get's power" Harry said.

"What about your NEWTS? this is going to be your last year!" she said.

"The only thing that I want to be is an Auror and now I can join them without finishing school" he said and the whole room faded out. Hermione felt alone, her two friends were leaving to join the Aurors but she had to go back to school. So that was what happened, why neither Harry nor Ron were in her graduation pictures.

...

Hermione was sitting on her own by the lake. She missed her friends a lot and hoped that they were alright. Where ever they were.

"Hermione? are you okay?" a voice asked from behind her. She looked up to see the youngest Weasley walking over to her. By the look of her, she had just came from Care of Magical Creatures.

"I'm alright. I was just wondering about Harry and your brother" she said, looking back down. She was suprised when the younger girl sat down next to her. Sure, they were friends during the summer when they shared a room but they had never really talked or spent time together at school. It was most likely because Harry was already around. There was no secret, that Ginny had a huge crush on him and avoided him all the time.

"You know what I learnt over the last few years?" she asked which confused her but she waited for her to say it. "Ron is a very fast runner, probably the fasted I have seen when he is really scared" she said as she leaned back on the palms of her hands.

Hermione couldn't help her small smile. It was true.

"-And Harry deffinetly knows his way around a wand-"

Also very true.

"I think that together, they make a good team. You'll be seeing them before you know it" she smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. This time next year, you'll be wondering what you were so worried about" she promised which made Hermione feel more happy then she had in months. "In fact, when they come back, you'll be seeing them so much that you'll be trying to get away from them" she joked. Both girls laughed as they relaxed. Neither of them felt this calm and happy for what seemed like years.

...

"... Why am I not suprised?" Roger asked sarcastically, smiling as he walked through the Hogwarts library where he found Hermione reading on her own. She looked up, her face lighting up when she saw him.

"The NEWTS are in two weeks, Roger" she said like she was talking to a five year old child.

"Everyone knows you'll pass them all with O's" he snorted before sitting down oposite her. "Just calm down, the stress won't help you" he said and held her hand over the table...

Hermione felt an odd sence of security when she was around Roger. She had been so lonely at the beggining of the year and so lost but Ginny had helped her a lot. It was different with Roger though, it was a nice different.

...

Hermione had her eyes closed as she snuggled into Roger's warm chest, feeling safe and happy. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. She felt at peace.

"Hey love birds!" Ginny chirped as she sat down next to them.

Hermione's small smile turned into a grin when she heard her friend. "Hi, Ginny" she greeted amusedly.

"Yes, the great Ginny Weasley is here so please, no kissing" she joked.

Hermione laughed and even felt the chest she was using as a pillow, vibrate with soft laughter. "How was your exam?" she asked.

"A nightmare! I think I did good though" she said cheerfully.

"I am sure you did" Hermione promised as she sat up. She felt very happy. Everything that was going on outside the school was distant from her thoughts as she enjoyed the limited days she had left as a student. Her best friend and her boyfriend made it even better. Not a day went by that they werent together and that was how she liked it.

...

"Cheese!" Hermione and Ginny laughed, grinning into the camera before a flash went off. That moment was the picture that Hermione had looked at so many times in the photo album.

"You two look so cute" Roger chuckled as he walked over to them.

"Who's the cutest?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"You, of course" he said as he rolled his eyes amusedly.

"Of course I am" she grinned.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head before she kissed Roger's cheek. "The train is leaving soon" she said, almost sadly. It was going to be odd when they didn't go back to Hogwarts after the summer.

"I'll start heading down" Ginny said and mumbled something about never getting a good compartment but Hermione knew she wanted to give them some time.

"So, have you thought about my question?" he asked as he pulled her close.

"I have" she smiled.

"And?"

"Yes, we can get a house together" she grinned.

"That's great" he said, his grin matching her's before he kissed her.

...

"Hermione?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Hermione blinked, coming back to reality. She was standing in the living room of Ginny's flat, talking to Roger.

"Well?" the voice asked.

"Pardon?" she said as she shook her head. That was the most she had ever remembered and it took a while for her to get rid of the shock.

"I asked if you could come back? I don't know what happened but I miss you" he said which caused her heart to flutter. This man was the boy in her memories. She could hear it in his voice. The same caring, loving, sweet man.

"Yes, I will" she said and for the first time in months, Fred was pushed to the back of her mind without any struggle.

"I'll come by to pick you up. I love you" he said before the phone line went dead.

Hermione sat on the chair, using this time to really search through her new memories. Roger made her feel good, made her happy. Fred had caused her nothing but pain since she came back and it was that, that made her feel powerful enough to do the right thing and go to Roger. Or at least, what she thought was the right thing.

Smiling to herself, she touched the back of her head out of habbit. She moved her fingers to the spot she could never feel and her eyes widened. It wasn't strong but it wasn't numb either. It wasn't a feeling but it wasn't cold. It would explain why she remembered so much this time and it added promise for the future.

She smiled more and kept her fingers on the once, empty part of her head. She felt a small tingle of pressure.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione jumped up from the chair and started packing before Roger arived. The only thing that was on her mind was the fact, Roger made her happy and Fred did not. The first genuine smile she had in ages and it was due to Roger. Now she knew this was the right thing to do.

She was in the middle of folding her clothes when she heard someone walking through the door. "I just have to pack a few more things!" she called, thinking it was him. She looked up at the doorway to the living room but instead of her fiancee, it was Ginny.

"Why are you packing?" she asked, looking upset to see her friend leaving.

"I am moving back in with Roger" she smiled which turned into a frown when she saw her worried expression. "What?" she asked.

"Are you sure, that's what you want?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

She nodded and grinned. "I actually remembered him Ginny, I remembered a lot of things" she said which caught her friend's interest.

"What things?" she asked.

"My- our last year of Hogwarts" she said as she put her clothes away. "Ron and Harry leaving, being in the library, the NEWTS and our graduation day" she explained.

"That much?"

"The most I have remembered and it was all because I heard Roger's voice" she said and moved around, collecting her things as she went.

"That's great" Ginny said but it didn't sound like she thought it was.

"Dont worry, I am still coming to see you everyday" she said when she heard her tone. Before she could say anything else, Roger knocked on the door. "Come in!" she called before she saw him walking into the living room.

"Are you nearly ready?" he asked.

"Almost" she said before walking over to him and kissed his cheek, missing Ginny's horrified expression.

"I'll let you pack in peace" she said. She had to tell Fred about this right away.

"Goodbye Ginny" Roger smiled. Hermione only had a chance to wave before se apparated to Fred and George's shop.

...

"She did what?" Fred asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"She is moving back in with Roger and getting married to him" Ginny repeated. She had rushed to her brother's shop the moment she saw her friend packing and heardthe horrific news.

"But she cant-"

"I know. Which is why I came here, you need to stop her" she said before closing the door to the back room. "You need to tell her about that night" she said.

"If I do then she'll hate me even more. It was my fault she was caught" he said.

That was when Ginny snapped. She had enough of this depression. This self pity. She wanted her brother back and she was not going to let her best friend make a mistake because of him.

"Fred Weasley! stop being so pathetic!" she ordered which made Fred look even more shocked. "You have been nothing but selfish, depressed and stuck in your own self pity ever since Roger came back! I am sick of it!" she continued. All the bottled up anger she had was finally coming out and she would make her brother see sence, damn it!

"Do you really love Hermione?" she asked.

Fred nodded.

"Do you want to spend the next few years, seeing her with a man who she hated before this all happened?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Then get your lasy butt of that chair and go to her before she leaves! if you dont then you can forget any feelings you have ever had for her" she glared.

"But she doesnt like me" he interupted and Ginny felt like punching him.

"Why do you think she has never been able to get over this room?" she questioned harshly.

He shrugged.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, somewhere in her that she didn't want to forget what happened that night?" she asked. She was feeling slightly better when Fred's face seemed to light up at the thought.

"You were kissing on your date until she found out the truth, so dont you think that there is the slight possibility that she will?" she questioned again.

Fred sat motionless while he thought about what she had said. He had always thought that she just wanted to know more about her past. However, maybe... "She likes me back" he grinned.

"Go see her before it's too late. If I lose my best friend over this, so help me..." she let the threat linger before leaving the shop. She hoped that Fred did the right thing.

Once Fred was alone, he thought more about Hermione. About the pain she had gone through. He could make it better for her. He had a grin plastered on his face as he stood up and searched his desk for Ginny's adress. It only took him a few minutes before he had it in his hand but what was he going to say to her?

He paused momentarilly before he pulled his desk out from the wall and spotted the engagement ring she had lost that night. It had to bring back that night for her so he picked it up and ran out of the shop, ignoring his brother calling his name.

He didn't know how long it would take for Hermione to pack but he had to at least try. He apparated near the flat and ran to the door, the ring in his hand.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he shouted as he knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked with more force but again, there was no answer. Desiding to say sorry to Ginny later, he took out his wand and burst his way through the door. Ignoring the glances he was getting from the people around him, he ran into flat but stopped in his tracks when he took in he sight. Nothing of Hermione's was anywere and on the coffee table, in the living room were her keys to the flat. He fell to his knees, shaking.

She was gone.

...

"I am happy that you came back" Roger smiled after he took Hermione's bag up to their room. They were currently sitting on the couch in the parlour.

"Me too" she smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"What happened anyway?"

"I just needed some space so I could figure some things out"

"Understandible" he smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I was thinking about the wedding" he said. "Why dont we get married this weekend?" he smiled.

Hermione hesitated for a moment as she thought of Fred, something she wasn't supose to do. It caused her nothing but pain. "This weekend is perfect" she said before she closed her eyes.

...

"I told you, I was trying to find my friend" Fred said for what felt like the milionth time since he arrived at the Auror office.

"If that was true, then why did you blast the door open?" one of them questioned.

"And don't bother lieing since we have many eye witnesses that said you did" another glared.

He refused to say anything to them so he just sat back in the chair.

"Potter, Weasley" the first Auror said. Fred looked up and saw them walking into the room where he was being held for questioning.

"We will handle this" Harry said before the other Auror's left.

"Ginny told us what happened" Ron frowned and released Fred's wrists from the restraints.

"She is really gone" was all he said, rubbing the sting from his wrists.

"We got a letter from her" Harry pointed out and Fred wondered why he didn't bloody mention that first.

"What did it say?"

"Said that she was getting married this weekened."

"That soon?"

Harry nodded.

So that's why he didn't mention it sooner. "I need to go home" he said coldly as he stood up. He couldn't bare the thought of Hermione getting married so soon. It hurt to think that if he just acted like a man sooner, instead of a scared little boy, then she would be his.

"Fred..." Ron started but he just ignored him as he walked through the building and out of the doors. He didn't even care about the heavy rain as he walked. Maybe it would wash this guilt and scorn from him. If only.

He didn't notice or care about much. He just walked. He didn't know if he was heading in the right direction or not but didn't care. Din't care if he got lost and didn't care that he could just aparate and get out of the rain.

He didn't know how long it had been when he put his hands in his pockets and felt something cold. He looked in his hand and saw the small ring. It was torturing him, taunting him. Glaring, he chucked it into the distance, so far that he didn't even hear it clatter to the ground.

...

Hermione stared out the window, at the rain. She felt nervous that the wedding was so close. She convinced herself that it was just cold feet as she stared out at the night.

"Who else should we invite?" Roger asked her from where he was sitting on the bed, surounded with invitations.

"Molly, Arther, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George... and Fred" she said after some thought. She knew that Fred was a bad idea but it felt wrong if he wasn't invited.

"Are you sure about Fred?" he asked.

"Yes" he nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend came sooner then Hermione had thought. Many imes, she had thought about postponing it but the sooner it came, the sooner her life could get back to normal. That was the only reason she had agreed for it being so soon. She had techniqually been engaged with Roger for years so what was the harm in wanting to get it over with?

She even might remember more once she was finally married to for the past week, she had looked through her old wedding book that she didn't even know that she had. It seems that she had picked everything out for the wedding before she lost her memory so all she needed to do was collect everything that was in the book. However, through everything, she could not get her mind off Fred. She was sure that it would go away once she was married.

On saturday morning, she was on her way to the dress shop with Ginny. The plan was to pick up the dresses then have lunch at a cafe that was close by. Both girls were moatly quiet as they waited for the seamstress to finish the dresses off.

"Have you remembered anything else, this week?" Ginny finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Not since I remembered graduation" she sighed.

"Has Fred come to see you at all?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering" Ginny frowned. It looked like she had something on her mind but it was hard to get out.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"There is something I have to tell you" she said seriously. It sounded like it was something important by the tone she was using.

"What is it?"

Ginny was about to tell her the truth but the seamstress interupted. "Here you go, dear" the women smiled.

"Thank you" Hermione said and gave her the money before walking out, with the dresses. "Now, what was it you needed to tell me?" she asked as they walked to the cafe.

"Well... nothing" she sighed.

"Are you sure? it sounds important"

"Really, it's nothing" she lied with a forced smile.

They walked into the cafe and ate their lunch in peace. Except, the whole time, Ginny looked like she wanted to say something but everytime Hermione asked about it, the other girl brushed it off, saying that it wasn't important.

"Why is it, that all bridesmade dresses have to be ghastly?" Ginny asked to change the subject. The dress that she had to wear was an ugly shade of lilac with short, tassled sleeves.

"I think it looks cute" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, only because you dont have to wear it" she comented.

"Exactly" she grinned and they both laughed.

"We should be getting back" she finally said as she stood up and picked the dresses up off the chair, next to her.

"Alright, I need to practise for the next Quidditch season" Ginny said.

"As long as you don't turn up to the wedding, covered in mud" she smiled and with a final goodbye, they went their seperate ways.

"Hermione? is that you?" Roger called once she was through the door.

"Yes, I was picking up the dresses!" she called back before putting them away. She didn't want him seeing the wedding dress before tomorrow.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked as he walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nodded. "Yes, but Ginny was acting strange" she frowned.

"That's not like her"

"I know. I'm worried about her"

"Don't be. She'll be fine" he said.

...(The next morning)...

Fred threw the crumpled up wedding invitation in the bin.

"Fred? have you chosen what you are going to be wearing tomorrow?" Molly asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not going" he said dryly.

"And why not?" she asked.

"I am not watching Hermione marry him" he scowled.

"Fred Weasley, your friend is getting married and you don't want to even be there?"

"Nope"

Molly scowled at him before shaking her head and getting the tape measure from the drawer. "Hermione would be upset if you didn't show" she said but gave up on him when he didn't even look at her.

He didn't expect his Mother to understand how much pain this was causing him, yet nothing she said would make him go to that wedding.

"I told you, this would end badly" George said as he sat next to his brother.

"I don't want to hear it"

"Tough, because your gonna" he said which made Fred roll his eyes.

"If you liked her as much as you say you do, you should atleast go to her wedding. Be there for her" he said.

"I love her, and that's why I cant watch her marry another guy" he pointed out.

"I think you have given up too easily, brother of mine" George said, shrugging.

"Look, I tried but I lost. It's over" he sighed.

"It's not over until the bride says I do" his brother winked before he went upstairs to get dressed.

Fred glanced over at the bin before he stood up and walked over to it. Picking up the cumpled up invitation, he opened it up and looked a the time. Maybe he would go to the wedding afterall, but he would make sure no one said I do.

Without another word, he left for the wedding hall. He had to talk to Hermione before it started. The only thought in his mind was Hermione as he ran. He had to get there before it was too late. He had to stop this from happening.

He ran into the chapel and searched the back rooms until he opened one and saw Hermione in the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen. Her hair was done up in curls as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hermione" he managed to say before all train of thought was lost completely.

She turned around and looked confused when she saw him. "Fred? your a little early" she said. Half an hour early actually. She wasn't expecting anyone yet, except her bridesmaids.

"I had to talk to you before the wedding" he said.

"Okay but I dont have that long" she said and looked even more confused.

"That night in the back room of the shop"

"Please Fred, don't-"

"We kissed. You were engaged but you didn't want to marry him and we kissed" he blurted out.

"Don't lie-"

"I'm not lieing! please, remember" he pleaded.

"Dont do this Fred, I am getting married in twenty minutes" she said, tears threatening to fall.

"You cant marry him! I love you Hermione, and I know you feel the same" he said.

"I don't know what I felt for you before but I dont have those same feelings now" she said weakly. She looked to the door when soft music began to play.

"Hermione, please. Listen to me" he was practically begging now.

"No. Leave" she glared.

"But-" he found himself leaning closer to her until his lips were touching hers. A spark went through him when he felt her kissing him back. This is how it should have been from the start, if only he wasn't too much of an idiot to act on his feelings.

"Hermione, it's time" Ginny said as she walked into the room. She stopped when she saw Fred in the room.

"I'm coming now" she said as she pulled away from Fred before glaring at him. "I said leave. I don't want you anywhere near me" she said.

"Your still going to marry him?" he frowned.

"Coming here now and finaly admitting to that night wont change my mind Fred. It wont change the pain you have caused me and it wont change the fact that I hate you" she said before walking to Ginny and leaving the room.

Fred was left alone. He felt like a broken shell. Hearing the music dye down, he desided to leave. He couldn't bare to watch.

He walked along the glass, outside the chapel. She was probably saying 'I do' at that very moment. It was too late.

"Fred!"

...

Hermione walked slowly, up to the alter with Ginny. She hated Fred even more for what he had done. He made her feel so weak but something about him also made her feel strong.

She bairly heard the words of the minister as she stood there, thinking about what Fred had said to her. Did he really love her? Did she feel the same? What was she doing?

"I do" she heard Roger say but wasn't really listening. A wave of old feelings washed over her. She remembered hatred towards him and an odd feeling towards Fred. Feelings that were confusion and maybe love?

She didn't care about her memories anymore. She could make new memories with her friends, her family and the boy she loved. She was Hermione Granger, she didn't need proof of that.

She looked up and saw all eyes on her. "Do you?" the minister repeated, looking at her.

She glanced around the Chapel. All this was to find out who she was but she didn't need it. She knew who she was and she knew what she had. Her friend and practically her sister, Ginny had always been at her side. Molly had always been so kind to her, like a Mother. Harry and Ron, her friends were like her brothers. She was blind to all of this until now.

"Hermione?"

"No" she said.

"Pardon?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't" she smiled.

"Darling?" Roger questioned.

"I don't need this" she said, dropping the flowers in her hand before running out of the chapel.

"Yes!" Ginny's shout was heard behind her as she ran outside.

She saw Fred, walking slowly towards the area he could aparate home. "Fred!" she called as she ran to him.

"Hermione?" he questioned as he turned to look at her.

"You were right" she smiled as she stood infront of him.

"No, it wasn't right for me to do that, I'm sorry-"

"Fred."

"I shouldn't have even come, it was a stupid idea-"

"Fred."

"I mean, you were marrying Roger and you looked happy until I opened my big mouth" he continued to blabber on.

"Fred!" she laughed, finally getting his attention. "I love you too" she said.

He grinned. "Really?" he asked before she leaned up to kiss him deeply.

It felt perfect and even though she hadn't remembered anything, she knew she would someday but right now, it didn't matter. She knew enough and part of the fun was not knowing. To start her life again, with Fred.

"How's that for an answer?" she smiled as she pulled away but he didn't answer. He just pulled her in for another kiss.

(*squeals* happy ending! I know this was really corny and mushy but I was listening to love songs when I wrote this lol. Hope everyone has enoyed this story! Tess the 'Fred Aholic'.


End file.
